


Slipping in the Dark

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Black Holes and Revelations Era, Drug Use, Flashbacks, Hallucinogens, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Tension, Showbiz Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Tom, Chris, Matt and Dom decide to play truth or dare after having a few beers one night.  Things don’t go exactly as expected when Dom confesses a truth from many years ago that Matt was unaware of. Interspersed present day with flashbacks of late-teen Muse, as Dom tells the story of what happened one forgotten night of partying, drugs, and unexpected encounters.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 24
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published between August-November 2008.
> 
> This fic is much more melodramatic and flowery than I remember. Oh well!

“Okay Matt, you’re up, truth or dare?”

Matt groaned, rolling his eyes and shifting in his seat on the couch. He rested a hand behind his head, propping it up, while the other fiddled at the seam of his black jeans.

“This is fucking stupid, we’re not fifteen years old, I don’t see why we’re even playing this anyway,” he complained. “Let’s do something else.”

Chris and Tom scoffed at him, Dom shaking his head and shoving Matt with his foot from his position on the couch next to him.

Tom flicked a bottle cap at him from one of the many beers they’d all consumed, tutting. “Oh, now that its your turn, you don’t wanna play anymore,” he goaded. “But it was perfectly okay to ask dirty questions and think up embarrassing dares for other people earlier.”

Matt frowned, shrugging indifferently, his fingers flicking back and forth over his inside seam.

“No, but really, I’m nearly thirty guys, this stuff was only interesting when we were young,” he explained. “Plus, you already know everything about me anyway; we’ve spent pretty much our whole lives together.”

This time, all three of them threw bottle caps at him, heckling and vocalising a series of _fuck off!_ ’s. He tried to shield himself from the barrage, but eventually threw his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Matt muttered. “Truth.”

Tom grinned gleefully and then he and Chris fell silent in thought, trying to come up with something especially horrifying. Matt was right in the fact that they did know an awful lot about each other, but not everything. Especially recently, with all of them getting older and trying to live their lives outside the band.

Dom’s head was beginning to get fuzzy from all the beer, that he couldn’t really think of anything constructive to ask Matt. In the corner of his mind, he did know of a couple of subjects they could ask, in theory. But there had always been this unspoken agreement that those topics were off-limits, and not something to be discussed openly.

Chris whispered to Tom for a moment, who looked shocked, and then burst into giggles. He nodded vigorously, reaching for another beer. Chris grinned and then turned his attention back to Matt.

“Matt,” he said, beginning to slur a little. “Have you ever…participated in any kind of sexual activity…with a bloke?”

Dom’s stomach dropped and he felt a chill run through his body. No. They couldn’t. It wasn’t allowed. The four of them never spoke about this sort of thing. _Ever_. Sure, they’d teased each other in jest with the usual names; fag, fairy, nancy boy, and talked about all their sexual encounters with women. But not this. Not seriously.

Dom watched Matt’s eyes bulge for a moment, stopping mid-way through a swig of beer and nearly choking on it. But then he caught himself and waved a hand dismissively before answering.

“Nah, um, not really,” he said casually. “Snogged one when I was young to see what it was like, but other than that, no.”

Tom and Chris sagged in disappointment, deflated after their good idea being shot down in flames. But Dom fidgeted, opening his mouth without thinking it through, before he could stop himself.

“Liar.”

He was playing with the rim of his beer bottle when he noticed the deathly silence in the room, and three pairs of eyes on him. He looked up to see them staring incredulously at him, and suddenly he wondered if maybe it had been a bad idea.

“ _What_?” Matt asked.

“Dom…?” Chris had an eyebrow raised at him, and had leaned forward in his seat.

Dom coughed, staring back down at his beer.

“That’s not the truth,” he explained. “Although I guess it’s not really a lie if you don’t remember it.”

Matt was now turned to face him, beer bottle hanging loosely from his fingers and mouth fallen open a little. Chris was staring at Dom, his gaze one of disbelief and curiosity, but Tom apparently found it all very funny, giggling to himself. Chris looked at Matt for a moment, then back at Dom again.

“Matt shagged a bloke and he doesn’t fucking remember??” he spluttered out.

Dom shifted in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, hearing his heart beginning to pound in his ears. He could feel Matt’s burning eyes on him but couldn’t bring himself to meet the gaze just yet. He shook his head in response to Chris.

“Not shagged, in the entire sense of fucking,” he explained. “Just…fooled around with…but still…sexual, yeah.”

He could hardly believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, which he blamed entirely on the drink. Yes, that had to be it.

Dom looked up finally to meet Matt’s eyes, which were dumbfounded and filled with confusion.

Tom was now laughing hysterically, doubled over on the opposite couch, like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard in his life.

“So, Matt was so…what? Drunk? Stoned? That he doesn’t even notice he’s groping a man?” Tom choked out. “I would’ve thought at least _one_ thing would’ve alerted him to his mistake!”

He burst into laughter again at his own joke, causing Matt’s neck to flush a reddish hue in embarrassment.

“On mushrooms actually. And some alcohol too, I think,” Dom said, his mouth suddenly dry. “And I’m pretty sure he knew at the time, just didn’t remember after.”

Matt was still struck mute, his eyes darting back and forth, as though trying to remember what Dom was talking about. Dom was now aware of the heavy gaze Chris had fixed on him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“And how do _you_ know all of this, exactly?” Chris asked accusingly.

Dom racked his brain, trying to come up with a decent excuse, like he’d interrupted him, or Matt had confessed to him that night. But evidently, he’d drank too much, and took too long because Chris jumped up from his seat, pointing a finger at him.

“No fucking way, Dom. No. Fucking. Way. Get _fucked!_ ” Chris’s words grew in volume and hysteria as they progressed.

Dom could feel his cheeks burning, and he knew the truth was written all over his face. He was lost for words as Chris flipped his lid.

“Please tell me you did _not_ have a hand down Matthew Bellamy’s trousers for his enjoyment _ever_ in your life?!” Chris cried.

Dom swallowed, Chris’s words ringing in his ears, and he realised Tom had stopped laughing. He couldn’t bring himself to meet anyone’s eyes, as he was afraid what he would find there, especially in Matt’s. Dom knew he’d probably hate him now, after keeping it from him all these years, betraying their friendship.

“I can’t…” Dom said finally, his voice quiet. “Shit, Chris, we were both young and so high…it just happened…”

He winced as Chris choked in disbelief, and brought his hands up to his head, holding it in shock.

“Fucking hell, Dom. _Fuck_.”

He paused a moment before speaking again.

“Matt, you were right, we shouldn’t be playing this game. There are some things I just don’t want to know,” Chris confessed. “That was one of them. Jesus fucking Christ.”

He took a long swig of his beer he’d set down on the table, and shook his head, his eyes still wide. Tom was now sitting up on the couch, brow furrowed and a troubled look on his face.

Dom could feel himself shaking, too terrified to look up at Matt, and too ashamed to face Chris and Tom. He would never hear the end of it from them from now on. Once they got over their initial shock, they would give him shit about it for the rest of the year, in the very least.

Chris set his empty beer bottle back down and reached for his wallet that was resting on the side table.

“Well, fuck, that’s me done for the night,” he announced. “I’m going back to my hotel room to hopefully dream about my gorgeous wife back home, and not the two of you in each other’s pants.”

Tom snorted a laugh, but nodded in agreement, standing up. He picked up his own belongings and shoved them into his pockets.

“I’m gonna have to go with Chris on this one guys,” he said. “Too much heavy shit for my brain tonight. Besides…you two probably have some talking to do…”

And with that, both Tom and Chris made hasty exits, leaving Dom sitting in heavy, uncomfortable silence in his hotel room with Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Dom swallowed, staring down into his now empty beer bottle, wishing he could just take back everything he’d said tonight. Matt was going to be so angry with him, so he thought he’d better try to explain it first.

“Matt –”

“Dom…”

Matt cut him off, obviously not wanting him to speak just yet. Dom looked up to see Matt staring at him, confused and conflicted, his hand fidgeting at the back of his neck. Matt let out a sigh, and Dom flinched, ashamed of his stupidity tonight.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Matt asked, his voice much softer than Dom was expecting. “I mean…before, when it happened? You should’ve said something.”

It was Dom’s turn to sigh, and he set his bottle down on the table, running a hand through his hair.

“I know, I shouldn’t have embarrassed you like that, in front of the guys,” he admitted. “Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t, really.”

He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, rubbing his eyes with the fingers of one hand. Matt didn’t reply to his comments, and Dom knew he was waiting for a complete answer to his question. Dom leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands.

“I don’t know why I didn’t tell you about it when it happened. I was too scared, I guess,” he explained. “I had no idea where to even start, and I thought you’d be angry at me. I was already freaking out about it, and I didn’t want to put it on you too. I’m sorry…”

Matt ran a hand through his hair, tipping his head to one side, and his other hand still fiddling at the seam of his jeans as it had been earlier. He flicked his gaze up and down, between the fidgeting form of Dom and then back to his jeans, still silent. He furrowed his brow and then shrugged.

“S’alright…” he said. “Was a long time ago, right? So I guess it doesn’t really matter now.”

Dom shook his head, irritated with himself.

“No, but it’s not fair to you. We’re best friends, and this is something you should’ve known,” Dom said firmly. “It might have changed things, made you re-think being friends with me. You should’ve been allowed to have that choice.”

Matt sat up, shifting in his seat, a surprised expression gracing his features. He watched Dom carefully, furrowing his brow again.

“Dom, knowing about that wouldn’t have made me not want to be friends with you, not at all,” Matt said, his voice gentle and in earnest. “Shit, we’ve shared just about everything else in our lives, I guess it’s just another thing to add to the list. I would never be angry about it.”

Dom looked up at him, his own face now awash with shock. He watched as Matt reached forward, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

This was not at all the reaction he had been expecting, and it threw him off balance a little. He stared with wide eyes at the sincere man before him, swallowing hard and trying to think of something to say.

“But why? It’s not like this is some drunken punch-up we had that you didn’t know about…” Dom stuttered. “This is…I mean, we…um…”

Matt raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” he asked. “Experimented with each other? So?”

Dom opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and shook his head. He could still feel his cheeks burning.

“No, but you don’t understand…what happened…we…” he struggled. “You don’t know what happened. What we did…”

Matt leaned further forward on the couch, his eyes boring into Dom’s.

“So tell me,” he said simply.

Dom’s eyes bulged, his neck flushing, and his mouth fell open a little.

“No, I can’t –”

“You seem to think I should hate you or be angry for whatever exactly went on back then,” Matt interrupted him. “So, tell me about it, and then I can decide for myself.”

Dom felt his heart pounding in his chest, and the tips of his ears beginning to grow hot at the thought of telling Matt all those intimate details. Those things he’d tried to forget, yet still lingered on the fringes of his mind throughout his whole life.

“Don’t make me do this…I…” Dom whispered, his hands shaking.

He rubbed his face with those hands, his body nervous and fidgeting still, eyes darting back and forth at the ground. Matt’s hand slid further along his shoulder, coming to rest at the back of Dom’s neck, the sensation unusual but soothing. He flicked his glance back up, his breath catching in his throat at the warmth in Matt’s eyes.

“Please, just tell me,” Matt murmured.

Dom nodded unconsciously, wondering exactly where to start in explaining what had gone on. The beginning was as good as any, he supposed. And giving the entire background and events that had led up to the situation may put things in better context, and make things look not quite so bad on his part. He hoped so, anyway.

He swallowed, taking a deep breath in and then exhaling it again.

“I don’t know if you remember, back just before we started working on Showbiz, we went to one of Alex Green’s notorious house parties to celebrate,” Dom started.

Matt winced at the memory of Alex, and their various escapades with him over the years. He was this strange, hyperactive bloke who worked in the local electrical store, fixing everything from computers to toasters to vibrators, and who also happened to have the best crops of naturally-grown fun they knew of.

He lived in this huge but completely run-down estate house, with an enormous, overgrown garden and field out the back, which hosted his insane drug and booze-filled parties. Matt, Dom and Chris were no strangers to slightly eccentric, rambunctious nights on the piss and whatever else was around, but Alex’s gigs were always something else. And usually ended up with at least one, if not all, of them being very ill the next day.

“I don’t remember that night, but I have vague recollections of the following morning, vomiting my guts up and feeling like utter shit,” Matt replied.

Dom gave him a grim smile, running his hands through his hair again. He stared down at his shoes, his mouth turning dry at all he was about to confess to Matt now.

“Yeah, well, that was the night it happened. You’d already been drinking before we got there, and Alex was only too happy for us to try his new batch of shrooms,” Dom continued. “I thought afterwards, he was probably using us as guinea pigs to test them out, in case they ended up being shit. Which they weren’t; just unexpectedly potent.”

* ~*~ *~ *~*

“Fuck, Matt, just wait a second!” Dom shouted as Matt went pelting out of the back door and down the steps into the garden.

Dom chased after him, his head buzzing as he felt his blood beginning to rush with new, intoxicating chemicals from the shrooms they’d had. His heart sounded so loud in his ears, and his skin started to tingle as it was hit by the cool breeze of the outside air.

He staggered past various small groups of people hanging around on patches of grass and wooden benches; some talking animatedly and sloppily to their equally hammered friends, while others leaned back, staring quietly at the night stars as slow trails of heavy smoke drifted from between their lips.

Moving further down away from the crowds, Dom spotted Matt now spinning from side to side, still stumbling forward at the deserted end of the garden. His maniacal giggle echoed out across the relative quiet of the still night, making Dom grin to himself. He watched as Matt leapt up to the fence style, clambering over it awkwardly and landing in a heap in the long grass on the other side, still laughing.

Dom willed his strangely heavy legs forward to follow him, pausing for a moment as he reached the style, his brain ticking over as he tried to grasp exactly how to scale it. His arms moved of their own volition to grab the wood and pull himself up, legs following automatically, though with about as much grace as Matt had displayed in the same action.

Dom’s tongue moved from side to side in his mouth, feeling thick and heavy, and he blinked several times as his eyes lagged in their ability to adjust to the darkness out here. He hauled his seemingly long and lanky body over the fence and was surprised to find his feet planted steadily on the opposite side.

He shook his head and looked around, the lights and din of the party now appearing distant and muffled. He looked down to see Matt sprawled out on the ground a few metres ahead of him, having crawled a meandering path through the grass to his current position. Matt was babbling, talking to himself like he always did when he was high, occasionally bursting into giggles and then frowning in deep concentration before ranting on again.

Dom stood frozen for a moment, watching this animated, awkward figure lying on his back in the moonlight, and he felt his chest and stomach burn strangely in a way he hadn’t felt before. Confused, he shook his head again and rubbed his face with his hands, unsure what was going on or what he was feeling just yet. He figured it was probably the ingestion of a fair amount of alcohol before taking the psychedelics that was messing with his head.

Dom managed to get his legs moving again and made his way over to Matt’s location, sitting down next to him. He leaned back on his elbows and stretched his legs out, turning his head to look down at Matt. His eyelids were drooped, a glazed look in his eyes, but he still continued his mutterings, hands following with articulated gestures and fidgeting movements. He didn’t even seem to notice Dom beside him and Dom bit his lip, suddenly hit with worry.

He’d never seen Matt quite this bad before; he was so caught up, so spaced out, he appeared to have lost touch completely with reality. It wasn’t that surprising, from how much he’d taken. Dom was already starting to feel overwhelmed himself, and he’d only ingested about half of what Matt had. Not to mention the copious amounts of alcohol and weed Matt had decided to have beforehand.

Sometimes that bloke was just too hard to control, didn’t know how to stop himself and be a bit sensible about what he put into his body. Tonight was one of those times, because he was already so merry from the beer they’d drunk on the way there that he’d just said yes instantly to shrooms and downed them in one go. But now Dom was seriously concerned he may have had too much, mixed with everything else, and this could all end badly.

“Hey, you alright mate?” Dom asked, his voice sounding loud and close in the muffled quiet of the grass.

Matt twitched, glancing over at Dom briefly before returning to his own whispering conversation about space, stars and cosmic dust. Dom only caught half of what he was saying, speaking at his usual pace but of such obscure concepts that Dom couldn’t quite grasp them right now.

His own mind and body were starting to come under the effects of the drugs, and he struggled to focus on the problem of Matt being in trouble. His thoughts wanted to drift off and concentrate on abstract, ethereal concepts, like the way things moved in the universe, and his place within it. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then turned to face Matt, reaching out with a slow hand to grab hold of him.

Dom found his palm flattened against Matt’s chest, his fingers spreading out as he felt the warm, steady beat of Matt’s heart under his hand. Dom was aware of that foreign sensation filling his body again, but his mind was too distracted to comprehend anything of it. He pressed his hand harder against Matt, shaking him a little and leaning his face forward.

“Oi, Matt, you in there?” he asked.

Matt jumped and stopped at this, his eyes flicking and locking onto Dom’s, now wide and piercing with surprising clarity. His hand came up to rest over Dom’s, his touch light and curious, feeling the skin carefully under his fingertips. A wide grin spread itself across Matt’s face, his eyes now leaving Dom’s to trace slowly across his features, as though seeing him for the first time. His lids moved lazily up and down as he watched Dom, seemingly mesmerised, and trying to take in every detail.

Matt tilted his head to one side, locking eyes with Dom again, still smiling.

“I like your face,” he said slowly.

The words seemed to end abruptly, as though there were much more going on in Matt’s head, trying to get out, but didn’t quite make it from his mind to his mouth.

Then he started giggling again, causing Dom to burst out laughing too, and they shook like that for several minutes before quietening down again. Dom’s hand remained on Matt’s chest, Matt’s fingers now moving curiously up and down the back of his hand. His fingers curled under Dom’s hand, turning it over and beginning the slow dance over the sensitive palm.

Dom grinned, murmuring to himself, stuck halfway between ticklish and enjoyment, closing his eyes. He felt his head swim; all thoughts focused on the strange, pleasurable sensation of Matt’s fingers on his skin, and the nerves this action was awakening in his body. He chuckled a little, eyes still closed, and could vaguely hear music floating down from the party still raging back across the field. The sounds, unrecognisable but melodic, made Dom feel like he was floating above the highest clouds, with only Matt’s touch to ground him.

He breathed in a deep lungful of the cool night air and then exhaled it slowly, his head drooping to rest his forehead on Matt’s shoulder.

“Your fingers are good,” he noted, then giggled at himself.

Matt’s high-pitched giggle filled his ears again, and he felt Matt turn his head slightly, his warm lips coming to rest close to Dom’s face. Matt let out a slow, hot breath in Dom’s ear, causing him to shiver, before inhaling again, his nose nestled in Dom’s hair.

“I know,” Matt replied, the low murmurs of his voice reverberating through Dom’s body. “They like to play.”


	3. Chapter 3

Matt didn’t laugh this time, and Dom felt his fingers stray from his palm, slowly up onto his wrist, pausing a moment to feel the throbbing pulse of Dom’s heartbeat under his skin. Then they continued their journey further up, pushing back the material of Dom’s long sleeves to access the soft skin underneath. Eyes closed and head still resting on Matt, Dom let him play to his heart’s content, the sensation of being touched so tenderly sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Strange sounds, thoughts and images flashed through his head, and he felt himself falling now, absorbing all his experiences with wonder and excitement. His skin was electric, awoken, while his mind drifted further away, becoming disconnected from rational thought and himself only existing through touch.

Dom murmured something incoherent, even to himself, as Matt’s hand danced up over the material of his sleeve, and fingers came to rest on the nape of his neck. They played there, tracing swirling patterns back and forth, up and down, and Dom felt blood rushing hot under his skin, through his veins, burning him up inside. His heart was still slow, but so loud and heavy; Dom could feel every beat thrumming through his body as Matt’s fingers continued their journey over his skin.

He opened his eyes a little to see washes of luminous, neon colours pass back and forth in his vision, following the speed and motions of Matt’s touch on him. Mesmerised, he watched the light play in front of his eyes, feeling it pulse through his body in synchronicity and causing surging cascades of chemicals in his bloodstream.

Dom turned his head, leaning his shoulder back to allow Matt’s hand to wander around to the front of his throat, touch still slow and languorous, and causing the hair on his body to stand on end. His gaze, still flooded with colours, came to rest on Matt’s face and was instantly fixed in place by the two pale blue flames before him. The hues of bright colour floated and encircled Matt’s face, dropping everything else out of focus except those piercing eyes, and Dom found it impossible to look away.

He was still acutely aware of Matt’s hands roaming their way over his neck, sending tremors through his muscles and eliciting twitches from his fingers and toes. His feet felt strange and restricted in his shoes, so he slowly, with much difficulty, managed to pry them off and push them aside. With lightened feet, Dom turned himself around a little to return to lying on his back, elbows down now, and eyes still riveted to Matt.

Dom’s hand came up to lightly hold Matt’s arm, the fingers of which were still playing and exploring with deep fascination. All the while, Matt’s blue eyes bored into his, whispering to Dom about the spiralling endlessness of the universe and the two of them fused here in this moment as a brief flame within it.

The swirling colours in Dom’s visions had blended into hues of only flaming reds and burnt oranges, and he could feel his own body smouldering with the intense heat, illuminating him inside and out. Yellow-white sparks appeared in his head and scattered across his skin as Matt’s hand manoeuvred it’s way across the heavy pulse of Dom’s carotid artery in his throat. Then it traced up along his jawline, fingertips grazing the bottom of his lip in the process.

Dom was finally released from his visual enchantment as Matt’s eyes drew away from his own and wandered down to stare at Dom’s mouth, his fingers playing there. Matt’s expression was one of deep concentration, learning and memorising the soft, velvety feel of Dom’s lips, and how they moved and responded to his curious touch.

Every now and then, Dom felt a fiery tingle rush through his body as he watched Matt, so fixated and interested in him at this moment; he didn’t remember Matt looking so fascinated with him before. It would be a little strange, if Dom himself didn’t find it so wonderful and flattering.

His chest was filled with a syrupy warmth, making his breathing heavy and slow, and he opened his mouth slightly to draw in more air. He saw Matt’s concentration falter a little at this, but then he resumed his slow exploration, dipping from side to side and changing in pressure. All the attention to Dom’s lips made them glow and increase in heat, as blood rushed there and all over his body in stimulation.

Dom slid his tongue out a moment to glide over his lips, moistening them, making Matt stop dead in his motions. His eyebrows rose up in fascination, eyes fixed and staring at the damp trail on Dom’s mouth, before moving tentative fingers to investigate this new development. Matt slipped slow, gentle fingers across the wet surface of Dom’s lip, the addition of saliva giving the motions a slick, lubricated feel and causing Dom’s heart to ratchet up in pace. Not the only one noticing the interesting new effect, Matt let out low, murmuring noises, his eyes widening a little as he watched the play of skin upon skin before him.

Dom was aware of his own breathing deepening and becoming slightly faster, as Matt continued on, and the light play in front of his eyes darkened to blood reds and burgundies in synchronicity. Every inhalation drew licking flames of colour inwards around the image of Matt’s form, and exhalations inciting tinges of glowing embers at the edges of those shapes. He’d never witnessed or felt anything so intensely during his use of psychedelics before, and the thrill of this wonderful new experience made his toes tingle with excitement.

Wanting to explore this further, Dom pushed his tongue forward again, running it over his top and bottom lip much more slowly this time, to wetten them more fully. Both consciously and not, his tongue came into contact with Matt’s fingers, tracing lightly over the soft skin of the tips.

Matt started, pulling his hand away instinctively, his expression one of shock and amazement. His eyes were still focused on Dom’s mouth, and they wandered to rest on his tongue, which had stopped in its position sitting just slightly out to one side.

Tentatively, curiously, Matt reached back again, touching his fingers to Dom’s lips and sliding smoothly over the moistened surface from one corner, and then across to the other where his tongue rested. When his fingers reached this point, he paused, hesitant, before pressing them forward onto the soft, yielding surface of Dom’s tongue.

Dom closed his eyes, colours still flooding his mind’s eye, as he felt himself slip into the heated sensations of Matt’s touch on his tongue. The motions were slow and curious; fingertips moving back and forth over the slightly rough surface, lubricated and smoothed by the warm saliva of Dom’s mouth.

In his ears, he could hear the rushing sound of his own blood through his body, and the floating melodies of music from the party still going strong in the distance. Unconsciously, his own voice joined the chorus, his throat producing soft, short whines he didn’t recognise, as Matt’s fingers continued their exploration of this new, interesting surface.

Drawing back his other fingers, Matt now straightened his index and middle, pressing them together to probe further into Dom’s mouth and over his tongue. In response, Dom tensed the muscles of his tongue and in slow, deliberate movements, began to wrap and manoeuvre it around Matt’s fingers. His belly grew hot at the sound this action drew from Matt; a low, guttural moan that echoed and vibrated close to the ground in the still night air.

Dom continued on, his tongue caught up in a slow, intense dance with Matt’s fingers, running over the soft, pressing pads of his fingertips, and sliding between the knuckles to trace up the sensitive inside. He didn’t know how long they carried on like this; the slippery, hypnotic rhythm and fascinating new sensations drawing spinning, colourful patterns in his head that captured his full attention.

Only when Dom shifted his tongue and closed his lips completely around the two fingers did he stop; Matt’s thick, raw voice penetrating his deep, reflective trance.

“Dom…”  
  


The word was heavy, choked out in a tone Dom had never heard him use before. He opened his eyes to find Matt’s piercing blue ones staring back at him, gaze dark and intense, and his face drawn near with panting breaths from between his lips. Matt’s body had manoeuvred itself closer to him, aligning and just touching him at feet, knees and chest, though enough for Dom to feel the heat radiating off him.

Dom began to slide Matt’s fingers in and out of his mouth, sucking them with wet, languid motions, and his head starting to move in a slow, steady rhythm as he did so. He found himself unable to tear away from Matt’s reaction; a sudden, blissful roll of his eyes, a moaning gasp from his flushed, parted lips and a rapid, shuddering tremble that ran up and down his body.

He had never seen Matt act like this before, and Dom found his own vision flashing with sharp bursts of powdery, dark reds and purples as his mouth devoured Matt’s fingers. He slipped his hand further up Matt’s arm to wrap around his wrist, and used his grip to guide the fingers in and out with faster, stronger strokes. His saliva coated Matt’s skin, allowing slippery, smooth motions and his tongue licking the underside of Matt’s fingers in synchronicity.

Matt’s eyes left his own to fix on Dom’s mouth, watching with fiery gaze and heavy breaths the way that his fingers pushed in and out, over and over with increasing speed and depth. Dom noticed Matt’s hips buck as he watched, and as their faces drew close from Matt’s arching posture, coupled with the moaning, muttering profanities escaping his lips, everything suddenly fell into place in Dom’s head. With sharp focus, he realised what all these raw, intense feelings of his, and Matt’s strange new reactions were the product of – desire.


	4. Chapter 4

A sexual hunger had been awoken between them, and though Dom found this both odd and intriguing, he was also glad how comfortable he was with it. It seemed like a perfectly natural interaction between them right now, and he was curious to explore every facet it may have to offer.

He became acutely aware the effect his sucking was having on Matt, and knew what Matt must be imagining was _really_ going in and out of his mouth. With his other hand, Dom reached over to grab the belt loop on the side of Matt’s jeans, pulling his noticeably distant hips closer to his body before Matt could protest. He slipped his hand further back to rest over Matt’s tailbone and with one firm, quick motion, pressed Matt’s pelvis against his own hipbone, while at the same time pushing his mouth down to take Matt’s fingers inside completely, deeply.

The response from Matt was immediate. A hungry, whining moan emerged from his throat, followed by a cursing of Dom’s name and he pressed their forehead together, panting. Dom felt the desperate, hard length of Matt’s erection vividly through his jeans, twitching and pushing against his hipbone in an attempt to generate some relief. His hand was trembling, though fingers still penetrated deep inside Dom’s mouth, and almost made Dom gag as they squirmed at the back of his throat.

The colours haunting Dom’s vision returned in response to escalation of physical stimulation, and for a moment, he lost sight of Matt completely as he was overwhelmed with dark, turgid currents in his head. They stirred and churned fiercely, the deep, powdery reds being replaced by fluid purples and blues, dragging him down, as raw animal need asserted itself inside his body and demanded control. The invasion of Matt’s fingers in his mouth and the feel of his erection had awoken something Dom could not restrain, and in his head he felt a shift of his senses, so that all thought suddenly became lost to him. All he could do now was _feel_.

Dom managed to clear his vision again as he adjusted to the shift in consciousness, and Matt’s form resolved in front of him. Matt’s eyes had come back to his, staring and surprised, evidently not prepared for Dom’s forward actions. His hips continued a slow, tentative thrusting against Dom’s body, revealing the desperation and eagerness brought on by this new experience, but seemed hesitant to pursue further. Dom pressed his hand firmly down again, manoeuvring his hip to dig against Matt’s erection, eliciting further moans from those trembling lips and hot gasps out onto his face.

He loosened his grip on Matt’s wrist as he felt Matt pull his hand back, drawing his fingers slowly from Dom’s mouth. Matt’s eyes dropped down to watch as he did so; a hungry, yearning look in them as he became fixed on Dom’s soft, wet lips dragging slowly over his fingers. As they approached the last knuckle, Dom paused, allowing his tongue to join his lips, and moistened his mouth further. He sucked and licked with small, bobbing motions, running the underside of his tongue back and forth over the very tips of Matt’s fingers.

Matt whimpered at this, his pelvis pressing hard against Dom’s hip and his erection throbbing in his trousers. His eyes were still focused on Dom’s mouth, and as he drew his face nearer, he ran a moist, rapid tongue over his lips to wet them. Matt slowly, reluctantly pulled his fingers from Dom’s mouth, though let them rest for a moment on his lips, and allowing Dom to still slide his tongue out a little to draw over the tips.

As he did this, Matt leaned in, their noses touching, and probed out with a curious tongue, touching it gently to Dom’s. Dom responded, and took turns in licking tongue and fingertips, the two of them now breathing hard into each other’s mouths. Matt pressed his tongue further out, and moved his lips closer with open mouth, quiet noises of enjoyment emerging from his throat. He curled his tongue over Dom’s lips, then tongue and his own fingertips, and repeated this back and forth until they were a slippery mess of mouths, fingers and heavy breaths.

Dom felt Matt still driving hard against his body, filling him with heavy need for more, and he realised that he himself was already stiff and pressed out against his trousers from the stimulation. He felt those desires surge and escalate as Matt moved his fingers away and closed the remaining gap between their mouth.

Matt kissed him deeply, passionately, his tongue probing and massaging against Dom’s, and his lips slick and soft as they moved. His hands held Dom’s head, damp fingers pressed against his cheek, Matt guiding them in a steady rhythm of wet, intimate motions. Dom felt his head spinning as they kissed, becoming lost in the warm, intense sensations of Matt’s mouth on his own, and causing those dark splashes of colour to flash in his mind again.

His hands wandered up to Matt’s head, messing in his dark locks and massaging his scalp with gentle fingers. A murmur of enjoyment came from Matt’s throat at this action, so Dom continued on, running his fingers through his hair and then down the back of his neck. He traced slow, intricate patterns as he marked a path downwards, watching as those same patterns illuminated in brilliant sparks of blues and greens in his mind’s eye. With every motion of his tongue against Matt’s, misty waves of turquoise and cobalt washed in his vision, flooding the horizon behind the bright sparks of fireworks, and forming a breathtaking and mesmerising display of colour in his head.

As he moved his hands to the side of Matt’s face, head in his hands, Matt pulled away, his eyes opening slowly. He stared at Dom for a moment, the blue flames clouded with desire and raw, sexual hunger, and both their breaths sounded loud and fast in the long grass.

“Dom…” Matt whispered. “This feels…so good…”

They watched each other again, not needing to say more immediately, but simply holding each other’s head in their hands, eyes wide and curious and bodies hot and trembling. Dom managed to gather some semblance of thought again, keeping the dark, demanding pull of unadulterated sensation at bay for a few minutes.

“Am I…turning you on…?” Dom asked, his voice quiet and breathy.

Matt’s eyes flicked downwards for a moment in recognition of the obvious evidence in his trousers. His cheeks flushed further in answer.

“I mean…is that okay?” Dom asked hesitantly.

* ~*~ *~ *~*

Matt snorted a laugh, eyebrows arching.

“What kind of a question is that??” he exclaimed.

Dom glared at him, cheeks burning.

“D-don’t interrupt,” he protested. “Or I won’t be able to finish.”

Matt shrugged, his eyes a little distant, and his hand back fidgeting on his jeans again.

“No, but really, it’s a bit of a silly question. There’s no way I would say no to y…”

Matt trailed off, evidently choosing not to voice the particular thought that followed.

“I mean, I think that’s probably the hottest snog I’ve ever had, by the sounds of it, so of course it’s going to make me hard as fuck.”

A deep crimson flush crept up Dom’s neck at these words, his eyes widening at the frankness.

“Not to mention that thing with my fingers in your mouth,” Matt continued, shifting in his seat. “Fuck Dom, I’m surprised I didn’t come right then and there, the way you were teasing me.”

His eyes flicked away, a slight pink hue on his cheeks, and he ran a hand through his hair, as though nervous. Though how he could be nervous after speaking so bluntly, Dom had no idea. Dom himself was speechless, bewildered by that apparent utter shamelessness Matt had, in voicing his thoughts with such vivid imagery. He felt his breath catch at memory of all those physical pleasures he had given to Matt, and in particular, the look on his face when he’d made him –

“Matt, please, that’s not helping,” Dom choked, finding his voice and cutting off further thoughts. “I’ll tell you what happened, but you don’t have to be so bloody…graphic about it.”

Matt chewed his lip, eyes vacant again, before he settled his gaze back to Dom.

“What? Oh right, sorry,” he replied absently. “I just wish I remembered everything that happened. Sounds, uh, intense.”

His expression was thoughtful, mind still ticking over on something he wasn’t voicing out loud, and his arm had come to rest on the back of the couch behind Dom, as he leaned over to listen. Dom’s breath hitched again at the way Matt watched him, and he shifted uncomfortably, the room suddenly feeling hot and stifling.

“Yeah, it was,” Dom said finally. “Definitely one of the more memorable experiences of mine with shrooms, it will feed your ego to know.”

He forced a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood, and managed to draw an amused smile from Matt, though no snappy comeback. He seemed too distracted by his own thoughts, and Dom began to worry what Matt may be thinking of him now. He was probably disappointed by the way Dom had taken advantage of him when he was so high, and especially because he hadn’t told him the next day, to apologise. Dom sighed, furrowing his brow.

“And I guess that’s the point, isn’t it? I should have stopped what was happening,” he said. “Should have known better, being the more coherent one, and not let things get so out of hand…”

He trailed off, rubbing his eyes again, and noticed Matt shift in his seat again, knee up and edged closer.

“Out of hand, how?” Matt questioned, his voice softer, darker.

Dom looked at him with wide, hesitant eyes, his chest tightening at the longing gaze reflected back at him.

“Come on, Dom,” Matt persisted. “I need to know.”

Dom squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, knowing that what was next in the tale was much more than a hot kiss and wet fingers, and he wasn’t sure how Matt would react. He exhaled a shaky breath.

“Okay, but I’m warning you now,” he started. “You’re probably not going to like what you hear.”

* ~*~ *~ *~*

Matt nodded almost imperceptibly to Dom’s question, though his yearning body and the look of hunger in his eyes was more than enough of an answer in itself. Dom slipped a hand down to hold Matt’s hip before using the other to pull his face close again, drawing him into another kiss. Their tongues met in a slow, wet entanglement, and Dom tilted his head slightly to one side, arching his neck, to allow a deepening and complete seal of their mouths. Matt’s mouth was warm and sweet, and his movements hypnotic and engaging; the way he manoeuvred his soft lips over Dom’s sent blood rushing frantically through Dom’s body, flooding it further with hormones and psychedelic chemicals.

Dom revelled in the taste of him, the feel of their tongues entwined and probing, and the way they seemed to anticipate and respond instinctively to each other’s movements. As they broke apart briefly for air, Dom used the opportunity to slide his lower hand inwards and between their bodies, positioning it against the hard press of Matt’s erection. He grabbed hold of the stiff shape through the denim, causing Matt’s neck to arch back and yield an appreciative groan from his lips, eyes shut. Dom watched his expressions with captivated curiosity, as each massage and press of his fingers drew furrowing of brow and repeated formation of ‘O’ of Matt’s lips.

Dom’s gaze, now settled in slow washes of dark blues, then meandered its way over Matt’s entire face, taking in the appearance of a light sheen of sweat down the sides, and the way random strands of his ebony hair fell forward onto his damp skin. The colours in Dom’s vision then took on a soft, translucent glow, shifting over and around Matt’s face in waves, before suddenly clearing and resolving Matt’s silhouette in sharp clarity above him against the night sky.

Dom paused in his manipulations for a moment, his eyes taking in the scene of this shadowed, flustered form breathing hard against a backdrop of glittering white stars. Matt’s eyes fluttered open, dark and dumbfounded, and he shifted to slip one knee between Dom’s legs, propping himself up a little and placing his hands either side of Dom’s head on the grass. Whether this change in position was in preparation and suggestion, Dom didn’t know, and didn’t care; he still reached his hands up to the top of Matt’s jeans, undoing the button and slowly unzipping the fly.

He slipped a hand in, a little surprised to find Matt not wearing any underwear, before remembering that it was Matt’s usual play when he was hoping for a night of sexual conquest. Dom supposed this was not exactly what he’d had in mind, though the noises coming from Matt now as he took hold of him alluded to the fact that he wasn’t averse to his current situation.

It felt a little strange to handle someone else this way, Dom’s fingers adjusting to the sensation of this under his skin, and trying to fulfil Matt’s need at the same time. Dom’s rhythm was slow and deliberate, his hand pulling up and down in steady strokes and making Matt tremble and moan. It was incredible to watch the reactions he could evoke in his best friend that he had never seen before; such a beautiful melody of desperate moans and whines, coupled with an intense, wide-eyed gaze of wonder and lust. Matt’s eyes never left Dom’s now, absorbing Dom in their blue, dark depths and making him feel like he was falling again.

Spinning through space but fixed in time here with Matt, the two of them burning white hot with sexual energy, and building an inertia of their own. But as his motions grew faster in tempo, and Matt shuddered and gasped above him, Dom found himself struggling to keep control and hold on to the moment. Matt was getting caught up and slipping away from him, despite his focused gaze, and Dom didn’t want to lose this deep connection they had developed.

Dom stopped his strokes, much to Matt’s frustration, who elicited a whining grunt at the cease in contact. But Dom was determined to find his way back again, and he reached up to push Matt gently back off him and sit up.

* ~*~ *~ *~*


	5. Chapter 5

“That’s a bit fucking rough, isn’t it?” Matt asked, miffed. “Stopping all that good stuff when I was about to – ”

“Matt!” Dom cut him off, voice wavering.

He felt his face burning again, and he found himself unable to meet Matt’s eyes for very long. He was ashamed enough as it was about what he’d done, that he didn’t need Matt adding his own descriptions.

“Fine, I won’t say _when I was about to blow my load all over you_ then,” Matt stirred, a tiny mischievous smile twitching at his mouth. “How about _when you were about to bring me to orgasm_ , is that better?”

Eyes wide, Dom shivered involuntarily at the word “orgasm” forming on Matt’s lips, his eyes dipping down and back up, then away in shame.

“No, it isn’t,” Dom said uncomfortably. “Just – I wish you wouldn’t say anything at all. It makes it hard.”

As soon as he’d said the words, he instantly regretted it, seeing a devious flash in Matt’s eyes, though the smile was now gone.

“Like you made me,” Matt murmured, his fingers sliding off the back of the couch to draw up the nape of Dom’s neck.

Dom flinched, shoving Matt’s arm away and leaping from his seat in horror.

“Right, that’s it. I’ve had enough,” Dom snapped, angry at both himself and Matt. “I’m not telling you any more. Get out.”

Startled, Matt stood up, a sheepish expression on his face. He reached a hand out to Dom’s arm, who shrugged it off, turning away from him.

“Sorry, I – please go on. I won’t be rude anymore,” Matt pleaded softly.

“No, this was the exact reason I didn’t want to tell you,” Dom replied. “Something difficult for me to say, and you have to be an arse about it.”

Matt reached out again, this time with harder grip so Dom couldn’t shrug him off.

“But I want to know what we did,” he said, voice darker. “I need to know, what you did for me.”

Eyes flashing, Dom turned, struggling against Matt’s hold on him, upset and distressed as much as angry. When he couldn’t shake Matt’s persistent grip, he used his whole body to shove him backwards, leaning into him roughly to pin him against the wall.

“Don’t fuck with me, Matt,” he growled, though his voice hitched. “It’s not fair, not this time.”

Breathing hard and evidently surprised, Matt didn’t say anything in response, just stared at Dom for a moment with curious eyes. He didn’t resist the restraint, and loosened his grip on Dom’s arm to simply hold him gently, gaze softening. Dom swallowed, eyes searching Matt’s features for something, with adrenaline still pumping through his body. He felt overwhelmed by conflicting emotions; both angry and thankful that Matt demanded this information, as well as terrified and excited about finally voicing these experiences that had haunted him for years.

Dom’s hands fidgeted, tightening and loosening their grip on Matt’s shoulder and t-shirt, undecided about what he was going to do. And Matt still watched him, silent and complicit, which in itself was foreign to him.

As they stood there with each other, Dom realised this was the probably the first time since that night that he’d really looked at Matt this closely. The vivid memories from that experience made him notice how much Matt had changed since then, at least physically. He was no longer so scrawny and awkward, all piercing eyes and wild hair, though the never-ending fidgeting and model-calibre cheekbones remained. His slightly eccentric attitude was much more muted now, expressed almost entirely through music and the associated theatrical formats, rather than Matt’s physical appearance and everyday antics.

Perhaps back then, if Dom had been game enough to tell him about what had happened, it may have been easier; maybe he wouldn’t have been angry at all, and just found it interesting and funny because they were young. Now they had known each other for so long and grown older, it seemed like a dead weight, a serious complication that could drag down their friendship and maybe even ruin it.

“You can’t fuck about with this okay?” Dom said finally, his tone growing weaker. “It’s important, it’s not a joke, it hurts.”

Defeated, Dom released Matt, arms falling down limply by his sides. He stepped back a little, his eyes on the ground. He was surprised when Matt stepped forward to close the gap again, and Dom looked up to see Matt’s blue eyes filled with desperation. He was suddenly hit with flashes of memory from that night, that same look in his eyes, and realised that perhaps that curious, yearning boy was still inside Matt somewhere.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just – I just wanted to feel involved, because it’s important to me too,” Matt said in earnest. “I don’t remember, and I want to. I want that experience back, want to know what we did, what it felt like.”

Matt’s eyes left his now, darting down in doubt and shame, leaving Dom bewildered at his words and the way his cheeks flushed.

“But…why?” Dom asked. “I mean, from what I’ve told you so far, you can get the basic idea of what went on. And I don’t think you want all the gritty details; believe me, it only gets worse from here.”

Matt ran a hand through his hair and then looked back up at Dom, his expression strange and unreadable.

“Depends how you define it, I think,” he said slowly. “Maybe what happened next, I wouldn’t say is _worse_ , but actually _better_.”

Stunned, Dom stepped back from him, shaking his head.

“But you have no idea what it is,” Dom said flatly.

“So, tell me then,” Matt replied.

Dom sighed, looking down and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Come on,” Matt persisted. “You said we didn’t fuck, so it’s not like I have to worry about being unknowingly penetrated.”

Dom looked away at this, opening and closing his mouth, before swallowing and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Matt’s half-smile disappeared and he raised an eyebrow at Dom’s reaction, his expression a little surprised.

“Well, um, no, we didn’t shag,” Dom said slowly. “But, uh, if we’re going to get technical, you _were_ , uh…”

Matt’s eyes widened, and he swallowed visibly.

“Oh.”

They were both silent for a moment, and Dom shifted uncomfortably, exhaling loudly.

“Sorry,” he said quietly.

Matt furrowed his brow and then his expression cleared, unreadable again. He looked up at Dom, his eyes sharp.

“No, it’s okay. I, um–” Matt started. “I actually like that sort of thing.”

He smiled sheepishly, causing Dom to blush and look away. Matt stepped forward, a little awkward in his approach, as though suddenly nervous around Dom. As Dom looked up, he saw it too in Matt’s eyes; a tension and vulnerability that he rarely witnessed with this man in regards to himself. Taking this as a cue, Dom threw caution to the wind and levelled his gaze at Matt, open and honest.

“You seemed to enjoy it, yeah,” he said simply.

His slight smile and direct words elicited another blush in Matt, though his gaze didn’t waver. Matt then returned the smile, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“I wish I remembered what you did to me,” he said, his tone heavy. “I want those gritty details.”

Dom swallowed, feeling his heart rate speed up at the implication of Matt’s words. He was also aware of the change in atmosphere between them – the fade of anger and fear that had been present before, and the development of real honesty and curiosity. It felt a little odd to be so open about something like this with Matt; in the past it had always been a no-go zone.

But the more Dom thought about it, the more he realised he shouldn’t be getting so worried and worked up about it. This was Matt, after all, his best friend. And being the slightly weird fellow that he was, surely he would understand about what happened and everything they had done. If he didn’t, then maybe Matt wasn’t the person Dom thought he was, and he was better off without his close friendship.

So far, the signs were encouraging; Matt hadn’t been disgusted or angry at him yet. In fact, quite the opposite.

“Well, I can fill you in, if you still want me to,” Dom said, steeling himself. “See if anything jogs your memory.”

Matt nodded in gratitude, not moving away from their current close proximity, despite it being a little too near for what they were discussing. It was Dom who broke the connection, averting his eyes away and turning to exhale a slow breath, preparing himself.

* ~*~ *~ *~*

Matt was looking at Dom with confusion in his eyes, breathing hard and his erection just peeking out from his jeans as he sat back on his heels. Dom shifted around onto his knees, mirroring Matt’s posture and closing the gap between them again. He positioned a knee between Matt’s legs and pulled him forward by his hips so they were almost sitting atop each other, Matt’s desperation twitching evidently between them.

Dom lifted a hand to hold Matt’s face, and kissed him again, hungry for the sweet taste of that mouth and the feel of Matt’s tongue against his own. He didn’t remember ever kissing anyone in quite the same way; they moved with each other so perfectly, rather than fighting a battle. Their rhythm was steady and motions so deep and wet that Dom could feel every pleasure synapse in his brain firing off over and over again. He hadn’t ever felt so turned on from simply kissing someone before, and he was aware of how hard he was in his own trousers, pressed achingly against the material in want.

Despite this, he only reached down to grab hold of Matt, resuming his heated strokes and settling back into the up and down motion of stimulation. Matt immediately began to move with him, bucking his hips against Dom’s hand and moulding the rest of his body to bring them closer. They moved as one writhing, needing tangle of mouths, hands and awakened skin; so hungry for one another and revelling in the noises and pleasures they could draw from each other.

Dom slid a thumb up to find Matt wet with pre-come, and, fascinated, he ran it further over to moisten back and forth a greater area. Matt shivered and moaned at the slippery sensation, breaking their kiss and glancing at Dom through heavy eyelids. Dom continued to play, moving his thumb up and down, and sliding it along the ridges curves he found, to provoke a twitching in Matt that intrigued him. He became lost in the sensation of wet motions under the tip of his thumb, his eyes dragging down to watch the flushed shape he was manipulating.

Matt was sweating now, trembling, and he buried his face in the crook of Dom’s neck, his breaths rapid and hot on the skin there. His moans were long and whining, as though pained, and Dom listened in awe to the way they changed in pitch when he moved his thumb in different directions and pressures. The sounds were warm and echoing in Dom’s ears, filling his head with thick, churning sensations of wonder and need.

He was amazed by how good he could make Matt feel – that it was his touch alone that was making Matt quiver and groan like he was. But Dom needed more. He needed to bring Matt right up to that absolute peak of physical pleasure, to fulfil him completely and look into his eyes as he did so. He wanted that deeper connection, the intimate knowledge gained by causing such ecstasy, to view another person in such a raw, exposed state.

It was Matt who stopped first, stilling Dom’s hand before rifling about in his pocket for a moment. He pulled out a condom and ripped the packet open with shaking hands.

“Less mess,” he murmured, as he saw Dom’s quizzical expression.

Dom nodded and then replaced his hand on Matt once he’d slipped the condom on. He resumed his motions and slid his other hand to the back of Matt’s jeans, tugging them down a little to allow better access at the front. He then dropped his hand down to Matt’s arse, holding him and pulling him closer as he continued his strokes. Matt’s breath was heavy and hitched, and Dom sealed him in a kiss again, probing his tongue out to taste him. The kisses were faster and briefer now, caused by Matt’s increased need for air, and more frequent emergence of noises from his lips.

As Dom slipped his hand across from one cheek to the other, Matt’s body shuddered and twitched at the contact on the area between them. Intrigued, Dom slid his hand back and down gently, just tracing lightly down the crack and back up again. Matt let out a low moan, grunting and biting his lip, his erection pulsing in Dom’s hand in response.

His curiosity piqued, Dom lifted his hand from Matt’s arse up to his mouth, slipping two fingers inside to wet generously with saliva. He returned them to their previous position, sliding them slowly but purposefully down between Matt’s cheeks before stopping a moment at his opening, and then pushing inside.

Matt gasped quietly, staring at Dom with wide, surprised eyes before easing back onto Dom’s fingers to push down deeper.

“Oh, fuck…” Matt moaned, twitching uncontrollably in Dom’s grip.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt took in sharp, deep breaths, and his hand came up to grasp on Dom’s wrist tightly. Evidently, he was close and this was all starting to overload him. Dom loosened his grip at the front, and started a slow draw of his fingers in and out of Matt, probing and pushing as he did so. Matt moaned again, arching his back and pressing down on Dom’s fingers, his eyelids fluttering shut and brow furrowed in concentration.

His chest heaved, body trembling and cheeks flushed, and Dom watched with fascination at the raw, deviant side this action was bringing out in Matt. His other hand had come to rest on Dom’s arm that was curled around back, steadying and guiding the motions as Dom moved his fingers in and out faster.

Matt now opened his eyes again, watching Dom with dark gaze through low lashes, his mouth hanging open loosely and panting for air.

“Oh god, Dom, that’s it, please,” he growled. “I want– I want it, I want it so badly…”

These words stirred a dark, hungry force inside Dom, that he hadn’t realised was there. He found himself capturing Matt’s mouth again in a deep kiss, and tightening his grip back around Matt’s erection. He quickened his motions of both hands now, driving deep inside and pulling with hurried, firm strokes to draw louder whines from Matt.

Feeling the body under his touch beginning to tense and shake on approach, Dom broke their kiss to look at the face before him.

“Matt…”

Matt’s eyes locked onto his own, fixing them together as the tension built in his body began to reach breaking point. Everything else grew distant and insignificant around Dom, and all he knew then was this beautiful figure in front of him, the very centre of his universe, held on the precipice of absolute ecstasy by him alone. And then he saw it, what he had been waiting for.

There it was, right there; just Matt, in all his wonder for Dom to see. The pure, shining light of his true form that splintered out and burned so bright and glorious behind his eyes. Dom could feel it permeating his senses, searing into his own core, and fusing this lovely spirit to him permanently in ways he would not be aware of for a long time.

And then Matt was coming; contracting around Dom’s fingers and spasming in his hand, his eyes still pinned to Dom’s. They were wide and gazed with complete astonishment and pleasure as he orgasmed, as though he couldn’t quite believe what was happening to him and how good it felt. Dom helped him ride it out as long as possible, pressing hard inside with his fingers and gripping firmly up and down with every pulse that throbbed through Matt.

The shocked, gasping noises of enjoyment slowly began to die down, and Matt’s body started to sag as the tension was completely released. He drooped his head against Dom’s, eyes down and searching, as though trying to process everything that had just happened.

“Oh shit…” Matt whimpered.

* ~*~ *~ *~*

Matt stood silent and still, his eyes wide and fixed on Dom’s shaking hands.

Dom was blushing furiously, hardly believing that he’d just described exactly what he’d done to Matt, and in such graphic detail. He’d meant to just skim over the particulars, and only give Matt the basic gist of what happened, but once he’d started, the words just wouldn’t stop coming.

Dom had felt all the memories come rushing back to him, dredging up long-buried thoughts and feelings, and the experiences spilling from his lips quickly and effortlessly. A huge weight felt lifted from his chest as he spoke, but with the freedom came breathtaking fear, of what Matt would think of him and how it would change their relationship. He was not worried now that Matt wouldn’t understand; it was more that Dom had absolutely no idea where they would go from here.

Matt swallowed and drew his gaze up to level with Dom’s, the eye contact making Dom’s stomach churn in nervousness, his hands still trembling.

“Wow,” Matt said finally, his voice quiet. “Shit. That was…”

He trailed off, a pink flush creeping onto his cheeks as he processed what Dom had told him, about just how intimate they had been. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, his gaze flicking away for a few moments before coming back to Dom again.

“That was really amazing,” he continued. “So fucking hot, sexy.”

There was a quickness in his breaths that Dom recognised, causing his own heartbeat to increase in pace, especially at the small smile that slowly appeared on Matt’s lips. His eyes were apprehensive, as though torn between options, though the more he watched Dom, the darker they grew, pupils dilating.

Unconsciously, Dom found his eyes flicking down to Matt’s lips; the memory of just how soft and sweet that mouth was still clear and vivid in his mind after all these years, as though it had only happened yesterday. He looked back up to find Matt watching him intently, evidently aware of Dom’s gaze fixed on his mouth, and trying to gauge some kind of reaction.

“Do you, um, remember any of it?” Dom asked, finding his voice weak and shaky. “Anything coming back?”

Matt shook his head, his expression turning thoughtful, and he withdrew from his close proximity, turning away a little.

“It’s funny though…” he said, trailing off and smiling sheepishly.

Dom raised an eyebrow, confused.

“It is…?”

Matt chewed on his lip, his eyes dropping to stare at his fidgeting hands, and he stepped back to perch himself against the back of the couch. He exhaled a heavy breath, still not looking at Dom.

“Yeah, well, if we’re being honest, it’s funny that we, um– that all that happened when it did,” he explained. “Because around that time, I’d been trying to pull you.”

Dom didn’t quite comprehend what Matt was saying at first, he just stared blankly at him, his eyes wide.

“I’d been trying to lay you for a while actually,” he continued, rushing ahead with nervousness. “Turns out I practically did anyway, and just didn’t know it, I guess.”

Matt finally brought his eyes up, meeting Dom’s bewildered gaze, an uncomfortable smile on his lips and his hands still fidgeting anxiously.

Stunned, Dom stood mute and frozen, his mind running at a million miles an hour, filled with questions and conflicted thoughts. Fear gone from his body, it was replaced with shock and confusion, Matt’s confession a revelation he was not expecting at all. His heart was still racing, fuelled further now by the piecing together and processing of what he’d just learned.

“Wh– _what_?” Dom managed to choke out. “Why? Why were you…”

He couldn’t finish his question, much too affected by the new information to string together coherent sentences. Matt was looking away again, blushing, and he ran a noticeably shaky hand through his hair before answering.

“Went through a phase where I fancied you, couldn’t stop thinking about hooking up with you, experimenting,” Matt mumbled, shrugging. “Just was really attracted to you.”

Dom found himself flushing with the embarrassment and flattery, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Matt being attracted to him, though he had no idea why.

“You fancied me?” Dom asked, his voice strained and quiet.

Matt gave him a goofy half-smile, meeting his eyes again.

“Oh, come on, you know I’ve always envied you, thought you were the coolest person I knew. I think that just turned into something else for a while,” Matt explained. “You’re fit, you know. I couldn’t help it; hormones and mad youth, I guess.”

Dom flushed further at the compliments, the fact that Matt had spoken some of it in the present tense not escaping his attention. He couldn’t help the shy smile that tugged at his mouth, and the way his heart jumped into his throat as he continued to hold Matt’s gaze.

“I didn’t know. I mean, you never said anything,” Dom said. “Or did anything, to sort of let me know, give me a hint.”

Matt chuckled, running his hand through his hair and playing with the seam of his jeans again.

“I thought I was being really fucking obvious, actually. Trying all my best lines, endless sexual innuendos, and being as physical with you as I could,” Matt admitted. “Didn’t you think it was weird when I would always touch you, poke you, hold you, and give you big kisses on your cheek?”

Dom smiled, remembering those crazy times, and how much fun they’d had when they were younger, just messing about. To be honest, he hadn’t really thought much of Matt’s behaviour, other than it simply as Matt being Matt.

“Not really,” Dom replied. “Thought you were just always like that; weird.”

He grinned, and Matt smiled, shaking his head and cocking an eyebrow.

“I think it must have been hard to tell the difference between me hitting on you and me just fucking about,” Matt said in amusement. “My charms obviously don’t work on you.”

Dom tilted his head in thought, his grin dropping to a half-smile.

“I don’t think it’s that they don’t work,” he said slowly. “Just not that different from how you normally were – _are_ – with me.”

Matt raised an eyebrow again, his grin spreading wider.

“So, what you’re saying is, I’m always flirting with you, regardless,” he said.

Dom paused a moment, feeling his cheeks burn in realisation of that was how it sounded, though he’d not initially meant it so. Still, he noted Matt didn’t shy away from the topic, or seem affronted by the suggestion; just amused. The lump still remained stuck in his throat as his eyes met Matt’s again, but the rushing of blood in his veins filled him with adrenaline and boosted his boldness.

Dom stepped over to where Matt sat perched on the couch, positioning himself between Matt’s parted feet, flanked by his legs. He levelled his gaze and tipping his head slightly, a small grin playing on his lips.

“You did just say I was fit,” Dom reminded him. “Maybe you _are_ always flirting with me.”

Dom could see slight surprise cross Matt’s expression briefly, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Then his eyes darkened and he smiled mischievously, straightening his spine to lift his body upward. His face moved closer to Dom’s, arching his back and cocking his head to one side in reflected posture.

“And what if I am?” Matt asked, staring through long lashes.

His tongue licked a quick path along his bottom lip before returning to his mouth, but just long enough for Dom to see its journey, and trigger flashbacks of their encounter again.

Dom figured that had probably been the idea, feeling himself shiver at the rush of explicit images in his head, and wondered how good of an idea it’d been to play chicken with Matt in this way. Matt was never one to back down from a challenge, but then neither was he, and especially now he felt energised by freedom from his burden.

“Well, it’s not like I’m going to stop you,” Dom replied, his tone heavier with audacity. “I haven’t before, have I?”

With those words, he moved further forward, pressing Matt’s thighs apart with his own legs, and brought his hands down to rest upon the tight, dark denim. His eyes bored into Matt’s surprised ones, determined to match Matt’s usual daring nature and this time be the one to push the boundaries. Dom stretched his spine to elongate his body and arch over Matt, their faces still close and gaze dark through heavy eyelids.

He felt the thrill of triumph at Matt’s hesitant expression and ruddy cheeks, obviously thrown off by Dom’s uncharacteristically forward approach. Then he composed himself, the coy smile returning to his face, and he slid his hands down to rest over Dom’s on his thighs.

“No, you haven’t,” Matt agreed. “Maybe, you like me flirting with you.”

Dom felt his skin grow warm all over at Matt’s words; the realisation that he _did_ like it, and had always enjoyed the way Matt paid special attention to him in exception to anyone else. This thought, coupled with the fact that Matt had fancied him and wanted to sleep with him in the past, filled Dom with a potent mixture of nervousness and excitement he’d not felt before with this man.

“Maybe I do,” Dom replied, the lump still present in his throat.

His eyes remained fixed on Matt’s, determined to stick this out, and not shy away from risky topics like he normally did. And it was reassuring to see Matt falter a little at his boldness, evidently not used to someone, especially Dom, calling his bluff like this.

“Well, I guess that explains why you didn’t mind doing those dirty things to me,” Matt said slowly, his cheekiness reeled back a little. “Liked me enough back then, for that, at least.”

Dom smiled awkwardly, some of his apprehension returning along with Matt’s, and he was suddenly aware of the very close proximity of their two bodies. He could smell the soft scent of Matt’s aftershave that still lingered, and the increased body heat that radiated off him at this range. Dom’s own skin felt heated, especially with his hands in the position they were, and his heart pounded hard in his ears at being so close to Matt like this.

“Yeah, I did, I suppose,” Dom replied. “It’s a shame you don’t remember any of it at all.”

Matt flicked his eyes down to their hands, tracing his fingers slowly up and down over the back of Dom’s hands in thought.

“I did suspect something had gone on, the way I pissed like a racehorse the next morning,” Matt said with a lop-sided smile. “And I thought I smelled of sex a bit too, actually.”

Dom grinned sheepishly, his own eyes dipping down to their hands.

“Not quite sex though,” he reminded Matt.

Matt shrugged, his gaze coming back up to Dom’s face.

“No, but you probably could have just fucked me anyway, I’m sure I wouldn’t have minded from the sounds of it,” he said, in all frankness. “And you would have gotten more out of it too.”

Dom’s breath hitched, neck flushed, at the thought of fucking Matt, and was surprised to find himself stir in his trousers a little. He couldn’t meet Matt’s eyes, afraid they would betray the flood of inappropriate images spilling into his head, that were now only of his own invention. All this explicit, detailed sex talk was clearly confusing his body, and he swallowed loudly.

“Well, actually, I did get something more out of it,” Dom explained, trying to distract himself. “What I’ve told you so far wasn’t everything that happened.”

He was sure he saw Matt’s eyes light up for a split-second with excitement at this, but was quickly veiled with curiosity.

“So, what happened next?” Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt’s body was shaking, trembling, as he leaned against Dom, breathing hard, recovering from orgasm. His grip around Dom’s front wrist was now limp, as was the hand that held around back to guide previously. Matt’s brows were arched now, his eyes wide and staring into Dom’s as their foreheads pressed together, and he swallowed, clearly trying to compose himself somewhat.  
  
  
From his dark, dilated pupils, Dom guessed the drugs and alcohol had begun to hit him hard, probably due to such an increase in heart rate and bodily exertion. In an effort to help Matt recover and cope with the rushing chemicals, Dom removed his hands from the front and the back; the sliding out of his fingers eliciting another whine from Matt.  
  
  
Dom had to reign in his curiosity and desire to push those fingers back in, wanting to draw the wonderful noises from Matt again and again. He refrained due to his suspicion that Matt may not be able to cope with further intense physical stimulation, and any more penetration might break him, turn him into a whimpering, drugged up mess. And Dom certainly didn’t want to hurt him or screw him up in any way; he was simply deeply interested in getting to know his best friend this way.  
  
  
Matt rummaged around shakily, absently, in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a few crumpled tissues, and passing some to Dom with slow hands. Dom wiped his fingers down while Matt cleaned himself up, flinching and gasping at his sensitivity as he removed the condom. He then screwed them up, casting them to one side and zipping his trousers back up, composing himself.  
  
  
Dom had sat back down, stretching his legs out and leaning back onto his elbows to look up at the clear night sky. He needed the external scenery to ground himself and give perspective; he’d become so wrapped up in Matt, and his own interaction with him, that his mind felt like it was very distant from his body. He needed to get back in sync to behind to comprehend everything that had happened.  
  
  
Dom shifted to lie flat, pulling his arms down and resting his head on the grass, as Matt lay down and crawled over next to him. Matt edged his way closer, shifting his body slowly and with deep concentration, his eyes fixed on Dom’s face, pupils still wide. His arm snaked its way up over Dom’s chest, his fingers splayed and slow on the cotton of Dom’s shirt, and presently it came to rest over his still-racing heart.  
  
  
Matt moved his face closer, nudging in up and across Dom’s shoulder to sit in the crook of his neck, his breath warm and heavy on Dom’s skin. His body still shook a little as he manoeuvred it to rest against Dom, lying on his side, and Matt’s eyes now came across to study the silhouette of Dom’s profile.  
  
  
“I’ve never felt like that before,” Matt murmured, his tone thoughtful and serious.  
  
  
Dom didn’t say anything, just let the words wash over him, his eyes taking in the soft, blinking pinpoint stars above, broken up by wispy trails of intermittent cloud. Matt didn’t seem to be waiting for a response either, his own gaze distant, lost in thought as he slipped deeper under the influence of all he had ingested that night.  
  
  
“I didn’t know I _could_ feel that way. I can’t even think how to describe what it felt like,” Matt continued. “I mean, there’s getting laid, and that’s always good. Fucking excellent, actually. And this was like that, but not like that at the same time.”  
  
  
Dom didn’t interject; he knew Matt was started on a deep train of thought, focused by the effects of the psychedelic chemicals flooding through his bloodstream.  
  
  
“The sensations were similar to sex, only better, I think. Everything was more intense, deeper...like everything that was inside me that could be switched on, suddenly was,” Matt explained, his hand now moving slowly back and forth across Dom’s chest as he talked. “I didn’t know my body could do that... _feel_ that...but somehow you made it happen. Cos your hands, Dom...fuck...they make my skin burn so bloody hot.”  
  
  
Dom smiled at this, his head warm and fuzzy at Matt’s words and the intimate, comfortable position their bodies were in. He could feel Matt grinning too against the skin of his throat, and he turned his face a little to press a soft, wet kiss on the top of Matt’s head.  
  
  
“The way you touched me, everything just felt...right, like you knew exactly what I wanted, needed, even if I didn’t. I felt so fucking amazing all over, inside and out, it was...good,” Matt continued. “And especially when you were inside me, I...”  
  
  
He trailed off, swallowing, and his expression turned serious again, thinking. His hand had stopped its unconscious wandering, and his eyes fixed on Dom’s face, tilting his head up.  
  
  
“I haven’t...done that before; haven’t let anyone so close, trusted them,” Matt said slowly. “But with you...it seemed okay, you know? Because you’re Dom.”  
  
  
He grinned at this, Dom reflecting the smile, and Matt shifted up to pull his face closer. He watched Dom for a moment with those wide pupils, his eyes tracing over features slowly, curiously, as he’d done initially when they first came down to the field. And still with a soft smile on his face, he leaned in to close his mouth over Dom’s, joining them in a gentle, affectionate kiss.  
  
  
His lips were warm and yielding, sending new surges of endorphins spilling out from Dom’s brain into his bloodstream, dispersing through his body. Dom opened his mouth to allow Matt’s tongue to slip inside, sliding against his own in a slow, gentle dance that drew Dom back into that deep, hypnotic state of pleasure.  
  
  
The kisses were languid and passionate, Matt taking his time to explore Dom’s mouth with measured curiosity, now that he was less caught up in his own burning desire. His tongue worked its way over Dom’s, massaging and licking with precise movements, as he learnt the innate shapes and pressures; the deep, slow attentions causing Dom’s heart to race in stimulation again.  
  
  
He had to break their kiss briefly to catch his breath, Matt apparently having no such problems, as his lips immediately found Dom’s lower one while he gasped for air. As Matt began the slow sucking of his lip, Dom found the spiralling colours starting to return in his mind’s eye, though with less intensity than earlier.  
  
  
Instead, he became aware of a sharp focus in his hearing; all the noises from Matt and around them growing louder and clearer. His own breaths were noisy and heavy in his ears, joined by lovely soft murmurs from Matt as his lips tasted Dom’s own, before engulfing his mouth completely once more. Echoing in his head, and drowning out the colours there, were the distant, muffled voices and music of the party, coupled with the whispering rustle of a gentle breeze in the grass around them.  
  
  
Until now, Dom hadn’t noticed the night growing more cloudy and unsettled; being so close to the ground in this grass, and too much caught up in their own intimate interactions. And again now, he found himself growing focused only on Matt himself, and the way his deep, passionate kisses overwhelmed his senses with their intensity. He tasted amazingly delicious and hot, and Dom was aware of how hard he remained in his trousers, simply from Matt’s mouth being on his own. He didn’t expect any reciprocation of what he’d done to Matt, especially not to that degree, but he couldn’t deny the flame of desire that still burned in his body, in want of some relief.  
  
  
Dom sighed in disappointment as Matt’s mouth left his, but found his eyelids fluttering shut again as those same lips began to trace a path of gentle kisses along his jaw line and down the soft skin of his throat. Matt’s mouth was curious, hungry, to learn the feel and taste of Dom’s body; his tongue tracing soft, wet patterns on his skin while his lips kissed and sucked in between.  
  
  
The sensations sent waves of warm pleasure out from the source to burn hot in Dom’s veins, making him shiver and quiet noises of enjoyment to escape his lips. Matt’s hands now joined the exploration, running firmly and slowly from Dom’s neck all the way to his thighs, feeling him determinedly all over. The grasping touch made every part of Dom’s body wake up in stimulus, and a thrumming noise began to echo in his head in time with all the external sounds. They looped and linked and pulled together to assemble into a melodic, hypnotic resonance, filling his ears and pulsing through his body. His racing, thudding heart joined the steady beats, and his breath began to draw in and out heavily in time.  
  
  
Dom felt himself locking, connecting with everything around him so he couldn’t tell the difference anymore between his own internal rhythms and those of the outside world. He began to fade away as a separate individual, and instead became joined in the humming flow of the world and universe, pulsing and glowing infinitely. His body felt incredibly awakened and stimulated by Matt’s roving hands and warm mouth on his skin, but Dom could feel more acutely the stream of sexual energy in and out between them, and out into the world around. There were no barriers, no limits between where one started and the other stopped; just the increasing momentum of their interaction to create a hot focal point.  
  
  
Dom’s skin began to burn as Matt’s hand crept under the material of his shirt, and began a curious journey over the bare flesh it found there. With flattened palm and stretched fingers, Matt moved back and forth over Dom’s soft belly, occasionally playing at his belly button and fingers tracing over the soft, dark hair that set a trail below, over his abdomen. Dom didn’t attempt to stifle the gentle moans that left his lips in enjoyment, but surrendered all control to external forces; be they the physical world or Matt himself. Either way, it didn’t really matter; he just let the experiences and sensations wash over him.  
  
  
Matt’s hand manoeuvred its way upwards, tracing a line with gentle fingertips up the middle of his belly to his chest, before wandering outwards across his ribcage. The soft, probing touch made Dom’s skin hum, sending hot rushes of desire and excitement through his body, pooling in his head and between his legs. He squirmed in want, his vocals increasing in volume and frequency, as Matt’s hand continued back and forth more firmly and intimately all over his chest and stomach.  
  
  
Dom’s breath hitched as Matt’s fingers brushed over a nipple, and he felt his hips buck instinctively at the strange, wonderful stimulus it provided. Normally, he was not so sensitive there to invoke such arousal in his body, but tonight was a night of exceptions, and he felt it as intensely as he might were Matt’s hands between his legs instead.  
  
  
Matt’s mouth had quickly joined his hand’s exploration under Dom’s shirt, which he pushed back to allow better access for his hot lips on the skin of Dom’s belly. Dom was too engaged, too caught up, to even question what was happening to him; he just let Matt’s lovely wet mouth and tongue roam and glide their way across his stomach, while his hands continued their slow roving.  
  
  
Neither did he protest when Matt pushed his shirt further and further up, to completely peel it from his body and leave his pale torso exposed to the cool night air. Not that Dom could tell how cool it was around him; Matt’s mouth and hands made sure of that, setting his skin ablaze with arousal and burning him up inside. He trembled and ached, muscles twitching and writhing, as Matt trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses up the middle of his belly to his chest, hands slipping downwards to run over his thighs. They pressed firm, groping strokes up and down, and then inwards, skating close but not close enough to the hard desperation evident in Dom’s trousers.  
  
  
All melodies in Dom’s head faded away, and he was left with a steady thrumming, coupled with his own pounding heartbeat and heavy breaths. He could feel the hard, dull throb throughout his body; in his veins and in his bones, driving faster and faster as Matt’s hands continued their curious exploration. Dom was aware of his own hands grasping blindly at Matt, bunching in his shirt at the shoulder and grabbing his hair on the back of his neck, though he didn’t remember exactly when he’d started it. All he knew was how good Matt made him feel, stirring up feelings and desires he wasn’t even aware he could experience, his body crying out endlessly for more and more.  
  
  
A soft, sharp gasp escaped Dom’s throat as Matt’s lips grazed a slow trail over his left nipple; the sensation rushing straight down between his legs and making him ache and twitch. He felt Matt smile against his skin before returning his lips to the same nipple to close his mouth over it, eliciting another quiet, tormented groan from Dom in the process. Matt’s hands continued to roam his legs, running up and down his inner thighs, and generating more tension that pooled between them.  
  
  
Matt’s mouth was soft and wet on him, beginning a slow, sensual suck of his nipple to send waves of shivering heat throughout his body, and making those pounding rhythms in his head speed up in tempo. Dom found his own gasping breaths and thudding heart increase to match the beat he felt, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he became overwhelmed by it all.  
  
  
Matt’s tongue wound a slow pattern back and forth over his nipple, tasting and feeling curiously, causing it to stiffen in response and Dom to choke out more desperate cries. But this only encouraged Matt more, trailing the tip of his tongue around and around in slippery motions before sliding a wet path across Dom’s chest to begin the same manoeuvres on the other nipple.  
  
  
Dom could hear him inhaling deeply and exhaling with soft murmurs as he undertook the stimulation, clearly enjoying this experience too. His breath was hot on Dom’s skin, causing goosebumps to appear on the surrounds, and making Dom shuddering again as he was flooded with endorphins. Matt’s hands now joined his mouth on Dom’s chest, roving over the bumps and grooves inquisitively, learning how gently and firmly he could touch him to generate different responses.  
  
  
The soft mouth broke contact with Dom’s nipple to sear wet, open kisses up his chest and collarbone to his throat. There, Matt buried his face in the crook of Dom’s neck, inhaling a deep breath and pressing hot lips to his skin.  
  
  
“You smell so fucking good,” Matt murmured, exhaling and causing Dom to shiver again.  
  
  
Matt’s hands still roamed his chest, fingertips caressing and brushing over nipples, making Dom arch his neck and whimper. At this further exposure of skin, Matt resumed his hungry kisses over Dom’s throat, his lips softer, damper and faster now. He was utterly relentless in his thorough, determined exploration of Dom’s body; mouth finding every available patch of skin to kiss and hands running back and forth, up and down over his chest. And Dom was completely powerless to stop him.  
  
  
He yielded helplessly to Matt’s every touch, wanting so much for his body to continue feeling this way, he didn’t really care what Matt did to him to achieve that. Every lick of his tongue and brush of his fingertips wound the heated coil in Dom’s belly tighter and tighter, ready to break any minute and plunge Dom into shuddering, wrenching bliss. Matt hadn’t even taken hold of him yet and it didn’t matter, because everything they’d done so far had yanked Dom closer and closer to the edge anyway. He knew if Matt continued the way he was, it was going to make him come right then and there in his trousers. And now, Dom was so turned on and overwhelmed by it all, he didn’t even bloody care.  
  
  
“Fuck...” Dom mumbled, lids flying open for a moment before his eyes rolled back again.  
  
  
He let out a series of garbled half-whimpers, shaky hands messing absently in Matt’s hair. Knowing Dom as well as he did, Matt seemed to sense just how much he was affecting Dom, and slowed his hands and mouth to a stop. He trailed a few butterfly kisses up Dom’s chest before capturing his mouth and kissing him deeply, slowly.  
  
  
The decrease in activity allowed Dom to gather himself together again briefly, and the thudding rhythm running through him seemed to settle a little. But then Matt’s hands began to fiddle with his fly, and Dom felt the flame of desire come roaring back, burning up his insides. Matt undid his button and pulled down the zip, before pushing his trousers down a little for better access.  
  
  
His fingers slid over the slippery material of Dom’s boxers, tracing the shape of his erection, and causing Dom to grunt at the contact. Matt’s fingers were warm and gentle as they explored him, inquisitive and determined in their motions to learn exactly what responses each touch could draw from Dom. When Matt would trail his fingertips lightly near the head, Dom would shudder and shake and whimper, the sensations make him feel like he was losing his mind. When Matt would grasp him more firmly over the satin of his boxers and drive firm strokes up and down, Dom’s hips would arch into his hand and the coil in his belly would squeeze just that little bit tighter.  
  
  
Matt paused in his motions a moment, causing Dom to open his eyes. His gaze was met with an intense, warm one from Matt, watching him intently, his eyes filled with wonder and excitement. He saw Matt swallow thickly, and then felt his hand creep under the waistband of his boxers to slip inside. Matt’s hand slowly wrapped itself around his erection, fingers sliding and fidgeting to find a comfortable grip before his thumb explored up and down the centre.  
  
  
Dom drew in a sharp breath at the full contact, his eyelids fluttering for a moment.  
  
  
“Matt...” he choked, the cry almost involuntary.  
  
  
He knew this wouldn’t take long.  
  
  
Matt’s eyes widened at the dramatic response his simple touch evoked in Dom, and he sealed them in another passionate kiss before returning his ravenous mouth to Dom’s neck. As his mouth began it’s now hungrier, faster exploration of Dom’s skin, his hand started deep, deliberate strokes up and down, feeling out a steady rhythm. It fell into sync with the other heavy thrumming sensations in Dom’s body, adding to the spinning, hot momentum of desire that was already so far along.  
  
  
Dom knew he wouldn’t last much of this, and as Matt’s tongue lapped its way back down over his nipples, a guttural moan tore itself from Dom’s throat in response. The movements of Matt’s hand were pushing him closer and closer, and the way his own body arched and twisted under Matt’s touch and mouth made him realise he had completely lost any control he once had. It was taking all his strength and concentration not to let go entirely, though that in itself was proving difficult because of the still-persistent effects of the shrooms on his mind and body.  
  
  
Matt’s strokes moved faster and fuller, making Dom whimper and gasp at how wonderful it felt, and how Matt seemed to instinctively know exactly how he liked it. His hips bucked into Matt’s touch with each motion now, though every thrust grew increasingly more shaky and erratic as he slipped near the knife-edge, ready to fall.  
  
  
Dom opened his eyes a moment to take in the scene before him; Matt half-sprawled over his partially undressed body, with hand working diligently between his legs, and the other hand and mouth roaming hungrily, inquisitively over the hot skin of his chest and stomach. Matt looked so caught up, so elated in tasting, testing his body that Dom felt his breath stick in his throat and mind blank for a few moments. He’d never felt so utterly wanted, craved, in his whole life.  
  
  
Then, as Matt’s head dipped lower down toward his abdomen, Dom was filled with a heavy, dark rush of guttural lust again and drew in sharp breaths, head spinning. His veins pounded with hard, fervent rhythms, lungs burning, as he felt Matt’s hot breaths close, so close, to the ache between his legs.  
  
  
Whatever was left in his mind of common sense and rational thought asserted itself, and Dom suddenly knew he needed to stop Matt right now. Whether Matt would actually do what Dom thought he was about to do, he didn’t know. But either way, he knew he had to move Matt from his current position. Grasping quickly at the back of Matt’s neck, he pulled him up and away, drawing his face close to his own again, though his hand remained. Matt seemed surprised, confused for a moment, but it only took a few more long strokes of his hand to realise why Dom had stopped him.  
  
  
Dom’s hand flew down to clasp over Matt’s, holding and pressing, as all strength slipped away and he came undone, hit by orgasm. A wretched whimper choked its way out of his throat as he came; the raw, blissful pulse tearing him up inside, and he could feel his body shaking, spasming, aching. Dom’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment but then opened to fix on Matt, who watched him intensely, with awe.  
  
  
He found himself drowning in Matt’s eyes and the utterly wonderful sensations that wracked his body, and he was sure Matt’s name fell from his lips over and over, though he never heard it himself. Dom was just so overcome by the _thump thump thump_ of blood, hormones and ecstasy inside himself, and he never ever wanted this feeling to stop.  
  
  
But soon the sensations began to die down and slow to a dull ebb, and he could now hear his own gasping breaths in his ears. Matt’s eyes were still locked on him; gazing deeply into his own and then searching his features to take in all that was laid bare there. Dom didn’t bother to hide the complete fulfilment he was experiencing, both in a physical sense, and the emotional warmth that radiated from him in receiving this from Matt. He knew it was probably written all over his face that all this had been much more to him than a drug-induced fumble, but he honestly didn’t care if Matt knew that now.  
  
  
Dom grinned sloppily, and Matt returned his smile, his pupils still wide and cheeks flushed. Matt watched him a moment longer, then pressed a brief kiss to his lips, making Dom ache for more the second he pulled away again. But he was quickly distracted by Matt loosening his grip and removing his hand from his trousers, manoeuvring it carefully as he realised the slight mess they had made.  
  
  
Dom glanced down to see Matt’s hand smeared a little with the sticky, white release, and flushed as he saw Matt’s eyes draw to it too. Matt scrutinised it intently for a few moments, bringing his hand up, and he seemed to examine it in awe and curiosity. Then, before Dom realised what he was doing, Matt closed his mouth over it, licking and sucking at his hand hungrily, determinedly.  
  
  
Dom’s head was screaming at him to say something, stop him, but how voice stuck in his throat with shock, and his own physical exhaustion. Matt’s eyes met his for a moment, dark and mischievous, before his mouth began to work on Dom’s vaguely sticky hand and drop down to his belly. Matt’s mouth licked and lapped over his stomach, cleaning away the mess of Dom’s come with apparent hunger and glee.  
  
  
Dom could hear him snuffling, murmuring as he licked away, pressing his face into Dom’s skin as though desperate to taste him, ravenous, like he hadn’t been fed for days. Dom’s cheeks burned at the actions, but he found himself letting out soft sighs at Matt’s mouth on him again, and couldn’t bring himself to stop him.  
  
  
When he was done, Matt crawled his way back up Dom’s body, a satisfied smile on his face, and smeared, sticky dampness across his mouth and chin. He captured Dom in a kiss again, slower and deeper this time, and Dom could taste himself on Matt’s tongue and smell it over Matt’s face. But he didn’t even care, because it meant that Matt craved him, and wanted Dom to know it. And right now, something inside Dom made him feel like that was the most wonderful thing in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Dom finished telling Matt what they’d done, his heart had sped up to race at a hundred miles an hour and his breaths were coming in hard and fast. He could feel his cheeks burning, but wasn’t sure if that was only from the embarrassment of voicing these events out loud, or something more than that. The way that Matt was looking at him right now suggested he might not be too far off track.  
  
Matt’s eyes were dark and pupils dilated, wider than Dom had ever seen them since that night, and his cheeks flushed that pinkish hue they turned when he really pushed himself physically during shows. His expression was something Dom couldn’t quite read, because it shifted between emotions, as though Matt was trying to push something back down inside so Dom couldn’t see. Despite this, there was a heat in his eyes that was unmistakable, making Dom’s stomach flip, and was echoed in the warmth of his body under Dom’s hands.  
  
It occurred to Dom that Matt had made no attempt to move his hands from their fairly inappropriate position on his thighs, or withdraw from their close bodily proximity, for the entire time of his intense confession. Even when he’d described the intimate ways Matt had touched him, and how he’d made him feel, there’d been no disgust in his expression or disapproval in his eyes. In fact, when Dom had recounted the utter overwhelming sensation of his orgasm, he was sure he’d felt Matt’s body arch closer and his eyes linger a little too long on Dom’s mouth.  
  
And when he’d told him the way he’d tasted him afterward, Matt’s eyes had simply widened and he’d taken in a short, sharp breath, but nothing more. He hadn’t been revolted or made a face of any kind, and Dom wondered if Matt was just biding his time before giving Dom a piece of his mind about letting him do that. Though it really didn’t seem that way right now from the atmosphere in the room. There was a thick, heavy tension there, not in the fashion of anger or revulsion, but something darker.  
  
In the back of his head, Dom thought he knew what it was, especially with the way they’d been flirting before, but he couldn’t be sure. Perhaps he had been reading it wrong, and Matt was just playing around, saying and doing things just to be shocking, with no particular substance or emotion behind them. Dom would be slightly disappointed if that was the case, because Matt was normally so upfront and honest with him. Even when he teased or embarrassed Dom, like he’d been doing before, there was usually a purpose behind it, not just for the sake of it.  
  
Dom swallowed, willing his body to contain the nervousness that he felt inside at just how close they were becoming tonight and the unspoken feeling that was building between the two of them. He desperately longed to know what exactly was going on in Matt’s head, because Matt’s body was sending him all sorts of signals that he just didn’t know how to deal with. His skin was hot, and the scent of his aftershave mixed with pheromones was wreaking havoc on Dom’s senses, making his chest tighten and head spin. Matt’s mouth sat open slightly, his lips damp, and he watched Dom carefully as they remained in silence for a few moments after Dom finished speaking.  
  
“So...no shagging but I still got something out of it,” Dom said slowly.  
  
He waited, trying to gauge Matt’s reaction. Matt gave him a half-smile, his eyes flashing with mischief.  
  
“Yeah, seems I have a talent for making you feel good,” he said candidly.  
  
He licked his lips and smiled again, his mouth still hanging open a little and allowing Dom’s eyes to follow the movements of his tongue in and out. A further shiver of heat swept through Dom’s body at the sight, and he felt himself stirring again from the innuendo and flirtation. He could hardly believe he was being turned on by Matt, again, after such a long time. It was as though nothing at all had changed inside him in all those years; Dom still felt the rush of affection and desire toward Matt as he had that night, his body itching to transfer it into something tangible.  
  
“You do,” Dom replied, his eyes boring into Matt’s.  
  
He briefly wondered if he appeared then in a similar state to Matt as Matt did to him. He had no idea how his eyes or expression looked, but if his internal feelings were anything to go by, then some combination of deep, repressed hunger and panicked nervousness was probably a good start.  
  
Dom jumped a little as he felt Matt’s hands slide up from over his hands, fingers inquisitive, and settle on his wrists, holding them. Matt’s fingertips traced over the underside of his wrist, likely assessing the hard thrumming of Dom’s pulse in his veins there. His heart was pounding, and he didn’t really care if Matt knew that, because his body was bound to betray his desires in much more obvious ways soon if they didn’t stop this. Whatever this was.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow at Dom’s ability to match his forward attitude, though from how explicit his descriptions had been so far, it wasn’t that surprising that both of them were riled up with adrenaline and testosterone. Uninhibited words had invoked wicked thoughts, and generated rousing sensations in their bodies, sparking a hidden desire for something that neither of them had expected.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Matt said, his tone low.  
  
He watched Dom through heavy eyelids, the corner of his mouth creeping up into that sly half-smile again, and his thumbs began a slow dance back and forth across the tender skin of Dom’s wrists. Dom felt himself warm to the Matt’s touch, his breath catching in his throat a little at the look in Matt’s eyes as he realised why suddenly this all seemed so familiar. He’d seen Matt act this way before; dark voice, casting heavy eyes, impish smile, with close bodily contact and slow, sensitive hands. A thousand times he’d seen this game over and over, from when they were teenagers, with all the girls and the groupies Matt had been trying to get into bed.  
  
Dom realised, he was being seduced.  
  
A slow, knowing grin spread across his face, and he shifted his hands on Matt’s thighs, deliberately fidgeting them to draw Matt’s attention there again. It worked, Matt’s eyes darting down for a moment and his breath hitching, causing him to swallow audibly. But before Matt could start on him again to get the upper hand, Dom leaned his face in closer to speak again.  
  
“Though you paid the price for it, getting me overexcited and deciding to clean it up yourself,” Dom murmured, making sure his breath was noticeably warm and heavy against Matt’s face. “Dirty bastard.”  
  
Matt’s nostrils flared at this, his eyes widening just the slightest bit, but he took the audacity in stride, returning the wicked grin. He turned his head, leaning closer to bring his mouth near Dom’s ear, his breaths whispering against Dom’s hair.  
  
“You know I am,” he replied, his voice almost a growl.  
  
Dom shivered, and a low chuckle rumbled its way out his throat, his blood rushing in his ears. Being this close to Matt, having Matt murmur innuendo-laden words in his ear, felt so good to him, much more than he knew it should. It could be a bad idea to continue along this path, as he wasn’t sure how far Matt was willing to take it, but Dom just couldn’t help himself. He liked the way this made him feel, and from Matt’s body language, and the tone in his voice, it seemed like he did too.  
  
“I guess I owe you one then, for taking advantage of you like I did,” Dom said carefully, softly into Matt’s ear.  
  
He pulled his head back and let his gaze meander a slow path across Matt’s features; taking in black softness of his lashes, the dark shadow of stubble over his chin, the warm, pink hue of his moist lips, and the curve of his eyebrow as it arched up at Dom’s words.  
  
“Owe me one, hey?” Matt asked, the intrigue evident in his voice. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
His words were laced with guarded anticipation, not quite sure if Dom was really willing to tread on such dangerous ground, but clearly wanting to find out. His eyes locked onto Dom’s as they travelled back up, recognising the way Dom had been looking at him and reflecting the same expression straight back. Dom saw it clearer now in Matt’s eyes, the same thing he felt now and had felt back then; a completely unexpected hunger and want for something more. But despite all his brashness, Dom was not willing to be the one to put it out there first. He’d already risked so much tonight, said so much, that he needed Matt to give something back and be the one to take a chance.  
  
“It’s up to you,” Dom replied, slowly. “Name your price.”  
  
He allowed the words to linger, rolling them off his tongue delicately, and let his gaze fall away from Matt’s eyes again. He knew Matt was watching as his eyes dropped down to where his hands were, and he shifted them upwards on Matt’s thighs. The movement was so slight, only a couple of centimetres, but it was enough to cause Matt to take in a sharp breath and his grip on Dom’s wrists to tighten.  
  
But Dom wasn’t finished. He allowed his thumbs to slide down the insides of Matt’s thighs, and he leaned his body further forward to press against Matt’s legs with his own. When he lifted his eyes back to Matt’s, he found them struggling to keep in check the simmering heat that burned behind them, that still remained unspoken. He felt Matt open his legs wider, either in invitation or simply by instinct, and his breath was hot and hard on Dom’s face.  
  
“There is something I want,” Matt growled, swallowing hard. “That night we were together just made me want it even more.”  
  
Matt leaned his face very close now, his nose just grazing Dom’s, and his eyes flicked back and forth rapidly, with heavy lids. But at these words, Dom stopped, and his grip on Matt’s thighs tightened.  
  
“I thought you said you didn’t remember,” Dom reminded.  
  
Matt licked his lips and fixed his gaze hard on Dom’s.  
  
“I lied.”  
  
They stared at one another for a few moments, and Dom felt his insides churn with both trepidation and resentment. How could Matt do that to him? How could he lie like that, to his best friend? Make him say all those explicit and personal things, when he knew full well what they’d done anyway. It hurt almost as much as it made Dom feel giddy.  
  
“Well, I remember bits and pieces, and things not in exactly the right order,” Matt continued, before Dom could question him. “I’d thought it was all a dream though, some hallucination I’d had from all the drugs. Because I didn’t believe something like that could happen.”  
  
Dom wanted to yell, scream at him for being so deceptive and insensitive. But that guttural pull of desire had started to take hold of him, and he couldn’t think straight.  
  
“Then why did you make me tell you all those things?” Dom finally spat out. “Why would you put me through that when you could see what it was doing to me?”  
  
Matt lifted a hand off Dom’s wrist and trailed it slowly, gently up his arm to come to rest at the base of Dom’s neck. He pulled Dom’s face closer, his fingertips playing at the ends of Dom’s hair. His breathing was still laboured as his eyes roved up and down over Dom’s features, lingering now and then on his mouth.  
  
“Because I needed to be sure, of everything that happened. I wanted to remember again, properly this time,” Matt murmured. “I wanted you to remember too. What it felt like. I wanted you to say those things to me.”  
  
Dom furrowed his brow, his mouth fallen open a little as he tried desperately to catch his breath. Matt’s hand at the back of his neck was warm and intimate; the feather-light touch of his fingertips sending shivers down Dom’s spine and amplifying the burn of desire that was already present in his body.  
  
“What things?” Dom managed to whisper, his lips not quite brushing against Matt’s as he spoke.  
  
He was determined to keep some semblance of control, force Matt’s hand so to speak, even though he was quickly unravelling from the inside out. He just needed to hang on a little longer and make Matt break first. As his hands shifted again, Matt stifled a groan, his hips attempting to buck and his legs parting further.  
  
“What it felt like when I touched you. My hands, my mouth, on your body,” Matt muttered, his voice so low now. “How it felt when I made you come.”  
  
Dom watched him with heavy eyes as Matt started to come undone in front of him. He was worked up to the point of frustration; all the sly touching and intimate closeness of their bodies was having the desired effect, though Dom was aware how much he himself was affected by it too. His body was starting to cry out much more desperately now, to appease this desire and simply make the first move, but he knew he couldn’t do it.  
  
“So now you know everything that happened, what do you want?” Dom asked, pressing Matt’s thighs back harder and slipping his hands even closer.  
  
Matt’s grip on his neck tightened and he pulled Dom’s face close, causing their lips to just barely graze one another, his gaze full of fire as he stared hard into Dom’s eyes. His other hand drew Dom’s wrist inward, pulling his hand next to the heat that radiated out from between his legs. Matt swallowed before clenching his jaw.  
  
“It’s not about want,” he grunted. “I need this.”  
  
Dom steeled himself, reflecting back the fiery expression Matt was giving him, but not giving in until he was sure Matt was willing to take this step.  
  
“What do you need, Matt?” he asked slowly, licking his lips. “Tell me. Show me.”  
  
Matt was upon him before he even had a chance to take another breath; his mouth capturing Dom’s desperately, forcing his lips apart and pushing a hungry tongue inside. Dom groaned involuntarily as Matt kissed him, the sensation bringing back a rush of blissful memories, and a warm familiarity he hadn’t even realised he’d missed. He tasted exactly as Dom remembered, though more sure and forceful now, and clearly more adept from further years of practice. But he didn’t have long to savour it, as Matt pulled away, both hands at the back of Dom’s head now, breathing hard and heavy-eyed.  
  
“I need you to fuck me,” Matt growled. “I need you to fuck me hard like you should have done back then.”


	9. Chapter 9

A slow grin crept across Dom’s face, and his eyes flashed with amusement and satisfaction at his ability to beat Matt at his own game. He’d managed to get him to break first and confess his desires; to be the one dangling precariously out on a limb in the hope that the other person wanted the same thing.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Dom murmured, the smile evident in his voice.  
  
Before Matt had a chance to respond, Dom closed his mouth over Matt’s again and sealed them in a fervent, deep kiss. Matt didn’t miss a beat, his tongue darting forward to meet Dom’s and began a hurried, passionate dance, hands messing and grabbing in Dom’s hair again as they did so. Dom felt his head swim as all those long-buried feelings from years ago came rushing up and out as they kissed, and he was amazed at how well he’d managed to lie to himself and deny what had happened that night.  
  
The intensity of these emotions and the almost primal need he felt for Matt was astounding, and there was no denying now that the profound experience he’d had all those years ago was not simply from drugs alone. The drugs had only amplified what had already been there, unconsciously building in the background, in the dark recesses of his mind. It had awakened his own need to know Matt more intimately, and for Matt to know him that way too. Even back then, he’d known that night had changed him irrevocably. He’d not been the same person the next day, and his interaction with Matt had never been the same either. Dom had tried to pretend it was, but there was always an undercurrent of something else, something deeper and unspoken between them. Neither of them had been game enough to revisit it until now. He was very glad they had.  
  
Dom pushed his hands away from Matt’s thighs to slide around his hips and grab hold of his arse instead. He leaned his own pelvis forward and pulled Matt’s flush against him, eliciting a groan from the sealed mouth under his own as the hard heats in both their trousers were finally given something tangible to press against. Dom rocked his hips to grind himself against the utterly wonderful warmth of Matt’s firm jeans, and he felt his heart pounding and blood rushing at the bucking this incited in Matt.  
  
It was strange to again feel the mirror of his own excitement pressing into him; that raw, rough edge of being sexually intimate with a man rather than a woman. There were no ample curves to slip his hands over, or soft, smooth skin that yielded under his touch. No silky, long locks that fell over bare flesh or delicate, feminine lips that sighed and moaned sweetly at his actions. There was just Matt’s hard, lithe frame digging into him at thighs, hips and chest, and furious, needy hands groping here and there as they kissed. Matt’s scent was a mix of musky skin and aftershave, his stubble harsh against Dom’s face, and his vocals low and animal-like as they devoured one another. But it was enough. More than enough.  
  
Dom liked the way Matt’s slender but strong hands grabbed roughly at his clothes and body, and hungry mouth was uncompromising and determined against his own. It felt good to lose himself in someone so demanding and forceful, so unafraid of taking what he wanted from Dom and at the same time giving Dom so many things he didn’t even know he was missing. Such deep, intense kisses that made Dom’s head spin, and persistent thrust of hips that pushed their erections harder into one another with every stroke.  
  
The raw, masculine attitude that Matt exuded only served to stoke these feelings further in Dom himself, and he found his own hands pulling and grasping harder, more roughly, to guide Matt’s pelvis against him. He arched himself further over Matt, perched on the back of the couch, using his standing position and larger height to its full advantage to bear down on the frontman with his mouth. One hand slid down Matt’s thigh to his knee to yank it forward and up, and cause Matt’s leg to rest itself over Dom’s hip. Taking the hint quickly, Matt shifted his other knee upwards and wrapped his legs fully around Dom, his heels digging into the back of Dom’s legs.  
  
Dom grabbed hold of Matt’s arse with both hands again, pulling him forward and up to take some of his weight as Matt squeezed him with surprisingly strong legs. He groaned into Matt’s mouth at the feel of being enveloped like this, and slipped one hand up onto Matt’s head, into his dark locks. Dom’s hand gripped a handful of hair roughly and yanked his head back, searing his lips against the rough surface of Matt’s jaw. Matt grunted and bucked at the brutal treatment, but was evidently undeterred, as he clawed at Dom’s own hair, guiding his head as he kissed a hungry path down Matt’s throat.  
  
Dom was a little surprised at himself, and the actions that Matt managed to evoke in him; he was not normally so aggressive and rough in sexual situations. Granted, he’d never been involved with anyone quite so forceful as Matt, or spoke to him the way Matt did. The blunt demand to be fucked right now did Dom’s head in a little, because it wasn’t a pleading question as he’d heard before from the numerous women he’d been involved with. It was an outright statement of what Dom better bloody do pretty fucking soon or there’d be hell to pay from Mr. Bellamy. And that in itself turned him on more than he ever thought possible.  
  
As his mouth sucked and nipped its way down Matt’s neck and reached his collarbone, Dom found his hands unconsciously shifting to the hem of Matt’s shirt and began tearing it from his body. Matt moved swiftly to lift his arms up before Dom ripped his shirt clean off, and once the item was disposed of, Dom’s hands fused themselves back onto Matt’s skin in roving hunger. Dom made fleeting but firm movements over ribs, chest, shoulders and back as he learned the shape of the body before him, his lips still frantic across the tender skin of Matt’s throat. His body burned at the way Matt twitched and groaned when his fingers trailed here and there over sensitive stretches of skin, or he grasped hard at shoulders and hips. Dom was quickly discovering that Matt liked both the rough and the tease, and he was more than willing to accommodate this preference. He simply wanted Matt to feel good, and for Matt to make him feel good, and he didn’t much care how they went about it now.  
  
Matt started to pull at his shirt, and Dom yanked it off over his head, leaving the two of them topless and grabbing at one another’s bodies once more. Dom had returned his mouth to Matt’s, revelling in the sweet taste of Matt’s tongue again, but had to break it briefly to take in a gasping breath of air as their bare flesh came in contact with one another. He let out a groan at the hot feel of Matt’s skin on his own, and he found his hands possessed as they wandered desperately to touch every available inch of naked skin given to him. One hand snaked up Matt’s back, roaming over long bunches of taught muscle either side of his spine, that twisted and rippled as Matt writhed under his touch. Dom’s fingers traced shapes along the vertebrae and dove in intermittently at pressure points to elicit further groans and twitching in the man before him.  
  
His own skin hummed and burned as Matt’s hands mirrored the exploration over his upper body, and his head flooded with intense flashbacks of the last time Matt had touched him this way. He’d been overwhelmed then due to the compound effects of the drugs and his own hormones, but even now he felt himself coming undone simply from Matt’s touch alone. Hands roamed so expertly over his muscles and bones, varying in their pressure to play both roughly and gently, keeping him guessing and building the tension just enough to drive Dom that little bit insane. The way Matt touched him here and there, quickly and then slowly, hard and then soft, made Dom unable to stop the choked groans that emerged from his throat at the intense contact. Clearly Matt remembered enough from that night to know what Dom wanted, what made that hungry fire burn in his belly, and set his skin alight with sensation, and Dom was definitely not complaining now.  
  
As if to make the point, Matt slid a firm hand up over Dom’s chest and let the tip of his thumb graze the nipple, making him shudder. Dom then broke their kiss to grin wickedly at Matt, who was trying to stifle a guilty smile, staring from underneath long lashes.  
  
“Cheeky... _fuck_...”  
  
He’d meant it as one coherent jibe, but Matt had beaten him to the punch and ran his fingers back over the same nipple, causing Dom to choke off the last part in gasped breath. He let out a grunt and gripped the offending hand roughly, shoving it behind Matt’s back to pin it there. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of Matt’s neck and sealed him in a deep kiss, garnering back the control Matt was trying to snatch from him. Matt had unleashed this aggression, hell, he’d demanded to be taken hard by him, so Dom was going to give him exactly what he wanted. It was too late for Matt to change his mind now.  
  
Still, Matt didn’t seem to mind, and appeared to be similarly getting off on sparking the forceful attitude in the other man, evident by the buck of his hips and ferocity of his kiss. Matt’s legs squeezed him harder as they kissed, and Dom found himself pushing his body forward even further to arch over him. He released Matt’s arm to take his head in his hands, his fingers wandering curiously over the stubble of Matt’s chin and jaw, tracing the shapes of his bones. Matt let out a sigh at the noticeably gentler treatment, and his body relaxed slightly as he allowed Dom to kiss him sweetly, slowly.  
  
Seemingly forgetting that Dom no longer held his full weight, Matt lost his balance on the back of the couch and slipped arse-first backwards onto the cushions below, arms flailing. Dom attempted, but failed, to grab Matt before he fell completely, and instead ended up reaching clumsily over the back between Matt’s legs that stuck awkwardly upwards. Still breathing hard, Matt quickly got over his shock and panic at falling, and started giggling, making Dom break out in a grin. Even with this new aspect to their relationship, the easy camaraderie and silly humour was still there, much to Dom’s relief.  
  
“Graceful,” Dom said wryly, trying to catch his own breath.  
  
Matt giggled and ran a hand through his messy hair, shifting his body to set himself more upright.  
  
“I know, doesn’t it just make you want to fuck me more?” he grinned, eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
“It does, actually,” Dom replied with a growl.  
  
Dom clambered the rest of the way over the back of the couch and allowed his body to fall clumsily atop Matt’s still partly fidgeting one, making Matt squeal in surprise. He then let out another giggle as Dom scrambled and squirmed, laughing as he tried to manoeuvre Matt’s body to the right position under him in vain.  
  
They were all knees and limbs, not that different from all those years ago, and Dom was sure they were much more capable and smooth in their movements back then than he felt right now. Still, it didn’t matter because the shifting, grunting and rubbing of skin on skin was a turn on in itself, and Dom noted that the dark flare had returned to Matt’s eyes, along with an increased gasping for breath.  
  
Managing to finally settle a knee either side of Matt’s thighs, Dom allowed his full weight to bear down on the slightly smaller man, catching his own breath in his throat and evoking a low moan in Matt below him. Dom bucked his hips to grind his erection hard into Matt, drawing out another grunt, and Matt’s hands grabbed at his arse and behind his neck roughly. He caught Dom in another ferocious kiss, all humour now evaporated from his demeanour, and Dom felt his stomach lurch at the sudden return of this raw attitude.  
  
He never had any idea Matt could be this way, so predatory and demanding in his sexuality, despite the number of times Dom had heard about and witnessed Matt’s conquests and experiences. A tiny voice in the back of his head whispered to Dom that maybe it was _him_ that was invoking this behaviour in Matt, as Matt was doing in himself. The thought made him groan into Matt’s wet, hungry mouth, and his hands clutched fiercely at Matt’s throat and hip, pushing down harder with his pelvis.  
  
Matt felt hard and hot through his jeans, his erection pressing into Dom with slow, deep grinding of his hips, and Dom’s own replying to the sensation with twitching, angry pulses. According to his body, there had been far too much teasing and not enough touching, and it was crying out for more direct contact in order for relief.  
  
His fingers dragged their way down Matt’s throat, quickly followed by his mouth that nipped and licked hungrily at the soft, smooth skin and bobbing adam’s apple. Dom allowed himself to breath in a deep lungful of Matt’s scent, the combination of aftershave and slight sweat making his head spin. Blood scorched its way through his veins, pooling between his legs and making him ache to fulfil Matt’s earlier request as quickly as possible.  
  
Shifting his weight back onto his knees and one hand, Dom slithered the other down the length of Matt’s chest to arrive at the top of his jeans. It lingered there for a time, roving back and forth over the waistband of his trousers, pressing down on hipbones in tease, before exploring lower to grasp at the hard need between his legs. Matt groaned at the contact, his grip tightening around the back of Dom’s neck, and he pulled Dom’s head down abruptly to capture him in a kiss again. His mouth was ravenous and sweet against Dom’s, that tongue twisting and probing in ways that made Dom’s heart pound and groin heat in want.  
  
His fingers and palm re-learned the shapes he’d thought he’d forgotten, feeling Matt’s length and curve through the denim, and revelling in the noises his touch drew from Matt. They were low and guttural, vibrating in his throat as Dom kissed him, and so unlike the whimpering, astonished noises he’d invoked in Matt when they were young. The two of them were clearly different people now, and it should be no surprise that their interaction was different also, but at the same time there was still a familiarity about it. Confidence and experience played a large part in their attitudes now, but Matt’s curiosity and his apparent craving for Dom had not diminished in the least, generating an intense but comfortable atmosphere between the two of them.  
  
Dom moved his fingers back up to the band of Matt’s trousers, and began a swift unbuttoning and unzipping of his fly. He gave Matt no warning before slipping his hand under the waistband of his underpants and taking hold of him, causing Matt to shudder and grunt at the blunt contact. His lips parted from Dom’s to draw in a sighing breath and his whole body arched up underneath Dom, his hips bucking into the touch in want. As Dom started deep, firm strokes, his eyes fixed on Matt’s face, amazed at the equally tortured and pleasured expressions his touch evoked, and all the memories came rushing back.


	10. Chapter 10

He remembered now, god he remembered, everything so vividly from that night they’d spent exploring each other’s bodies. The feel of Matt’s hard, hot skin under his hand, the way it both yielded and pushed against his motions, and the dull, heavy pulse of blood that flowed in it. As Dom moved his fingers, he remembered the smoothness, the shapes under his touch, and how fascinated he’d been by it all and to learn what he could do to draw different reactions.  
  
And even now, with how much his appearance had changed over the years, those same lovely, elated expressions crossed Matt’s features in exactly the same way as they had back then, in response to what Dom was doing to him. So needy and blissful at the same time, the furrow of Matt’s brow and slightly parted lips, it made Dom burn and want so fervently he felt like a kid again. Back when he was all hormones and sex-flooded thoughts, and desperate to engage with anyone and anything to acquire some relief for his raging body. Only now, that fever fixed itself solely on Matt; there wasn’t anyone else he wanted to feel under his body and hands, or to touch him in return.  
  
As Matt opened his heavy eyes to gaze up at him, Dom found all the air in his lungs stolen from him; the heat and yearning reflected in them staggering. He’d never seen Matt look at him the way he was now, even back on that night together, his expression was nowhere near as intense as it was this moment. Those piercing blue eyes told Dom he could do whatever he wanted to Matt, no questions asked, and that Matt hungered for the same from Dom in return.  
  
The trust evident in Matt’s desire for him was something of a surprise, but in reality something he should have expected. Matt knew him better than anyone, and he was pretty sure the reverse was also true. Still, the mix of trust and sexual hunger radiating from Matt was a potent aphrodisiac, and Dom found his grip tightening and speed increasing, his own body aching.  
  
Matt’s hands grabbed for Dom’s jeans, fingers deftly pushing open the button and pulling down the zip to get at the prize beneath that he hungered for. His hand slipped in carefully, slowly, the light touch causing Dom to moan softly and his supporting arm to buckle a little. Matt only continued this gentle treatment briefly, before taking Dom in a fuller grip and beginning heavy, long strokes that squeezed and pressed in all the right places.  
  
Dom felt the blood rush in his ears and pool between his legs, his body rioting at the sensation of being touched this way, by Matt again, finally, after all these years. His erection twitched and hips bucked, driving into Matt’s touch with such desperation that the tension inside him spiralled up and up at an unexpected pace. Memories flooded back about how mad Matt made him feel when he held him like this, how his body refused to control itself and how orgasm approached with such ferocious speed. He hadn’t been able to last more than a few minutes the first time, and he didn’t know how he was going to manage it now, when he was supposed to bury himself fully in the man below him.  
  
Matt slipped his other hand down to stop the motion of Dom’s hand on him, pushing it away quickly so he could press Dom’s hips down harder over his own, forcing him to straddle his body. Matt arched forward with his upper body, his hand sliding behind Dom’s back to hold him close as he pressed his lips to Dom’s chest and belly. Dom felt his supporting arm weaken again, heart racing, as Matt roved hungry kisses across the hot, bare skin, his hand still at work between Dom’s legs. Suddenly all Dom could feel was Matt everywhere at once all over him. His mouth devoured him, his hand drew increasing waves of bliss with each stroke, and his pelvis ground and bucked below. And having Matt embrace him so closely while he did all three, overwhelmed Dom; his mind, heart and body aching all in unison now. It was just too much.  
  
“Matt…” he whimpered.  
  
Dom ran a shaky hand through Matt’s hair as he continued to trail open-mouthed kisses across his chest, drawing out another involuntary groan as a wet tongue darted out to lap at a nipple. Not this again, Dom couldn’t take it, he knew that. It felt too good the first time, and although he wasn’t high now, his desire for Matt was much more amplified than before. He would either lose his mind or the ability to restrain his body, or both, and Dom yearned for this to keep continuing; he didn’t want things to be finished just yet, including himself.  
  
Dom felt the familiar twisting and tensing deep in his belly as Matt drew long, hard strokes on him, and began to writhe beneath him to slide further down between Dom’s partially straddled legs. Matt kissed a hot trail down the middle of his chest and belly, his mouth travelling lower and lower, and causing Dom’s breaths to come in harder and harder. His body encouraged him to let Matt continue what he was doing, and give him free reign over what would transpire between them, but Dom knew he couldn’t allow that.  
  
His whole life, he’d let Matt take the lead with everything they ever did, and though things had always turned out fine, this was one case where Dom wanted to be in control. He needed to show Matt he really wanted this, and wasn’t just allowing himself to be strung along. And more than anything, he wanted to show Matt what he was capable of; that he was a fully grown man with deep, aggressive sexual hunger that could wreak pleasurable havoc on this lithe singer if he willed it.  
  
Clenching his jaw, Dom gripped Matt’s wrist and ceased his motions, pulling the arm away to hold it down on the couch next to them. Matt paused, slightly confused by the action, and Dom took the opportunity to shift his weight and grab hold of Matt’s other arm with his spare hand. In one swift motion, he pushed Matt’s arms back above his head and then pinned them there with both hands, thighs tightening. Matt’s eyes flashed and breath hitched at the change in tactic, and Dom glanced down to see him twitch in arousal at being restrained like this. Dom felt his own body surge at the heady rush of power he suddenly had over Matt, and he captured Matt’s mouth in a brutal kiss once more. Matt groaned and twisted beneath him, obviously revelling in the power play Dom had engaged them in, his body warm and damp now.  
  
Dom felt giddy as the mingled scents from Matt of sweat, aftershave and sex flooded his nostrils, and he opened his mouth wider to kiss Matt harder, deeper. He couldn’t get enough of him; his smell, his taste, his touch, were all Dom craved, and especially like this, restrained and needy beneath.  
  
Dom bucked his hips, pressed them down harder, aware of the rougher sensation now that both had their jeans undone and erections pressed out, trying to escape. Matt squirmed at this, a heavy groan rumbling in his throat, and as Dom drew back from the kiss, he was met with a fiery, yearning gaze. Dom watched him swallow visibly, his nostrils flaring rapidly to suck in air for his heaving breaths, and his lips flushed and damp from their kiss.  
  
Dom didn’t believe he had ever seen Matt look as beautiful as this, and the thought of how stunning he suddenly found his best friend was a little frightening. He’d only just gotten used to the idea that he desired Matt sexually, but clearly there was something else stirring inside as well.  
  
He didn’t want to think about it right now, so instead manoeuvred his fingers to pin both of Matt’s wrists with just one hand, leaving the other free. He trailed it down Matt’s bare chest, evoking an arching of the agile body, before settling again at the open fly of Matt’s jeans. He let his fingers tease over the material of the underpants for a few moments, Matt drawing in sharp breaths at the contact, and then slid two fingers inside the waistband of both trousers and boxers. With a few quick tugs, Dom began to slide Matt’s bottoms off, edging down over narrow hips and freeing the straining erection. Still with Matt’s hands pinned above his head, Dom pulled the trousers all the way down, Matt shimmying his body to squirm out of them, kicking his shoes off in the process.  
  
Discarding the remaining clothes to one side, Dom found his mouth dry at the sight of Matt completely naked and yearning beneath him, eyes ablaze. He was overwhelmed with a strange combination of deep, hungry lust and nervous anxiety; wanting so much to indulge in this ravishing creature but afraid he would do something stupid, or wrong. But as Matt stared up at him, pressing his head back into the cushion to stretch out his long, pale throat and whisper his name, all apprehension suddenly vanished from Dom’s body. He knew what he needed to do now.  
  
Dom loosened his hold slightly on Matt’s wrists, but grabbed his hip roughly to begin turning Matt’s body over. Matt quickly realised what he was doing, and yielded to the movement, shifting as best he could to end up lying face down on the couch. Once he was settled, Dom pried off his own shoes and began to wriggle out of his trousers, cursing himself now for wearing such tight jeans all the time. After a few moments struggle, he was able to tug them down and kicked them off into the ever-increasing pile of clothes beside the couch.  
  
Replacing his free hand back with his other at Matt’s wrists, he tightened his grip again and held him firmly. Slowly, he shifted his weight and lowered his body down onto Matt’s, his breath catching at the full contact of skin upon skin. Matt groaned, twisting his head to look sideways at him as Dom pressed down heavily onto the lithe figure below, his erection pulsing as he settled it between Matt’s cheeks.  
  
Dom took a few slow, deep breaths, his body shuddering as he got used to the way Matt felt against him; skin so damp and hot, and chest heaving with gasping breaths. Matt’s hands fidgeted and squirmed under his grip, obviously antsy with arousal coupled with his usual restless behaviour. He could never sit still at the best of times, and Dom was sure that his inability to act and gain some relief in this situation just drove him even more crazy. But that just made it all the better for Dom; he liked to feeling of this power over Matt, and he was pretty sure Matt didn’t mind it as much as he pretended to.  
  
Dom pressed his hips down a little, moving them slowly in a circular motion to grind himself against Matt’s backside, sliding his erection back and forth. He pressed his lips against Matt’s cheek, breathing heavily in his ear, and watched the expressions on his face with heavy eyes. Matt furrowed his brow at the sensations, his lips parted in a silent moan, and Dom could see the muscles in his arms tense and release with each motion. He wanted more, Dom could tell, the friction against the couch was not enough to provide him with any substantial relief, and there was nothing he could do about it. The thought made Dom’s belly burn with desire, and he felt himself twitch and pulse in response. Matt exhaled a hard breath at this, obviously highly sensitised to the movements of Dom’s erection against him, and Dom withdrew his hips a little.  
  
He allowed his erection to rub back and forth between Matt’s cheeks, occasionally slowing to press the head against his entrance, eliciting a garbled moan from Matt as he did so. Taking one hand away, Dom gripped Matt’s wrists harder with the other, making sure he stayed in place as his body squirmed and twisted beneath. He grabbed hold of Matt’s hip and fixed him still, so he could continue his movements but Matt could not. With each circle and grind of his hips, he pressed harder and longer at Matt’s entrance, only to draw quickly away again and slide gently up nearer his tailbone.

After a few more cycles of this, Dom could hear Matt swearing to himself, his body shuddering and struggling against the restraint now. Dom just grinned wickedly, bring his mouth close to Matt’s ear again to breath heavily and grunt softly into it, to deliberately tease him even more. Matt twisted his head around, eyes wild but still heavy, trying to move his hips to meet Dom’s motions, but consistently denied it.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, just… _please_ …” Matt grunted.  
  
His words sounded harsh, but the tone he delivered them in betrayed his desperation and unravelling of sanity. Dom was breaking him, once again, and it was then he knew he’d pushed Matt enough for tonight. He wanted this too, just as much, and decided it was time to get down to it.  
  
He leaned his face around to slam a fervent, somewhat awkward kiss onto Matt’s mouth, Matt responding hungrily, all tongue and heavy breaths. When they broke apart, Matt was staring at him through heavy lashes, his eyes darkened with desire. Wasting no more time, Dom promptly leapt off the couch to race to his bag and rifle through it for what he needed.  
  
“What…”  
  
Matt trailed off mid-question, quickly realising why Dom had abandoned him right when he was expecting more.  
  
Dom returned hastily, tube in one hand, small plastic packet in the other, and eyes ablaze with determination and lust. He clambered back atop Matt, straddling him initially while he tore open the plastic with his teeth and removing the condom from inside. He could feel his cheeks burning as Matt’s eyes never left him, head turned as he watched Dom slide it over himself, fitting it comfortably.  
  
He’d done this a thousand times before, even in various states of drunkenness or hazy mind, but it was now that he suddenly felt self-conscious and his hands shaking. Perhaps it was because he was so wired already, or that he’d never done this with a bloke before, but it seemed more likely it was simply because it was Matt this time. Matt knew him, better than anyone, and he felt vulnerable before him, hoping he wouldn’t disappoint.  
  
Dom squeezed some lube onto his hand and slid it over his erection, making sure he was wet enough for Matt. As rough as he’d been, he didn’t want to hurt him, not really, otherwise Matt wouldn’t enjoy it and wouldn’t want to do it again. Although, Dom hadn’t really thought that far ahead yet, if there even would be the possibility of ‘again’. He just needed to concentrate on now, and getting it right.  
  
He leaned back over Matt, supporting himself with his other hand and using it to pin Matt’s arms back above his head again. With his other still-wet hand, he reached down and slid two fingers gently over Matt’s opening, drawing a soft groan from Matt at the action. He began a slow movement back and forth, getting firmer with each stroke and causing Matt to start pushing against him for resistance.  
  
Dom’s chest felt tight as he watched Matt yield under his touch, such longing and desperation in his expression and the shudder of his body, his hands still twitching. His brow remained furrowed, his tongue coming out occasionally to moisten his swollen lips, and cheeked flushed a dark pink at the continued teasing and lack of relief. But Dom had now allowed him movement of his hips, and he’d raised them a little off the couch to begin backing into Dom’s fingers, gaining at least a little satisfaction.  
  
At the sight of Matt suddenly arching his pale back and pressing his damp cheek into the couch cushion, Dom found himself taking Matt’s arse in a firm grip and quickly lowering his body back down. He slide his erection between Matt’s cheeks, positioning himself at his entrance, and drawing his lips close to Matt’s ear again. He could feel and hear Matt breathing hard, writhing underneath him, but didn’t push in just yet.  
  
Dom pressed a wet kiss to Matt’s cheek, causing Matt to turn his head and steal a kiss with his hungry mouth. Dom smiled and watched Matt a moment, holding his hip firmly while he still teased with the head of his erection.  
  
“You sure about this, then?” Dom breathed, a slight chuckle in his throat.  
  
Matt let out a half-giggle in response, swallowing hard.  
  
“Just fucking get on with it you bastard,” he growled, smiling.  
  
Dom’s eyes flashed and he gave Matt no more warning before pushing in roughly, his stomach lurching at the overwhelming sensation of entering Matt like this. Matt choked and shuddered, Dom wasn’t sure whether in pleasure or pain or both, but continued to plunge further in to fill him completely. Once his full length was in, Dom took a deep breath, trying to belay the blissful sensations already threatening to tip him toward that edge. Matt groaned, animal-like, under him, his forehead pressed into the cushion now, and Dom felt a hot shiver run through him as Matt arched his lovely back again.  
  
As if that wasn’t enough, Matt resisted, backing into Dom to push him harder, even deeper in, his chest constricting with exhalation as he did so. Dom’s arm buckled involuntarily and a heavy moan broke its way out of his throat, his head spinning with the intimacy of it all. He felt so close, so connected with Matt now, transcending just the physical union to permeate every part of his heart and mind, that Dom forgot himself for a moment. He could just stay still like this forever, buried in the beautiful man below and not want for anything else.  
  
Snapping him out of his reverie, Matt inhaled sharply beneath him and struggled to free his wrists. Dom knee exactly what he was trying to do, garner some relief by his own hand, but Dom gripped harder, the sheer force of animal lust returning to him quickly.  
  
“No you don’t, that’s my job,” Dom growled. “You said you wanted to be fucked hard, so that’s what you’ll get.”  
  
Shifting Matt’s hips further up off the couch, Dom then slipped that same hand around to grab hold of Matt’s erection and manoeuvre his knees to get into a comfortable position. Matt grunted at the contact, twitching in Dom’s hand, but had no further time to prepare as Dom drew his hips back swiftly and began to slam himself into the pliable body. They both gasped at the first thrust back in, Dom keeping tight reign on his self-control, and Matt’s body shuddering at the intrusion. But as he continued on, Dom felt his determination grow, and he began a more confident, harder rhythm with each successive stroke.  
  
His hand began its work on Matt around the front, Matt’s expressions contorted with agonised pleasure as he grew accustomed to the feeling of being stimulated both inside and outside at the same time. Dom had no idea what it must feel like for Matt, but for himself it was utterly wonderful. It was different, so different, to anything he had felt with women, even when he’d done this type of position with them. There was just something distinctly visceral and intense about what he felt with Matt, and he noticed his own cries in his ears as he plunged himself in again and again. They sounded strange, almost pained, and he sped up the strokes of his hand on Matt as he felt the tension begin to build within him now.  
  
Dom dropped his head down to rest near Matt’s, eyes wandering over the damp skin and flushed cheeks of the face that he had come to grow so fond of. He revelled in the way Matt’s eyes would roll back a little with each thrust of his hips; that it was his own flesh inside this body that was causing such ecstasy, and his own hand that pushed Matt closer and closer to the brink of climax.  
  
Matt arched again, more substantially this time, and driving himself back towards Dom’s hips even further, causing Dom to tighten his grip of both Matt’s erection and his wrists. He rolled his hips to change position slightly, and began faster, harder movements, hardly pulling out at all now. At this slight adjustment, Matt’s body quivered beneath his own and he glimpsed Matt’s eyes squeeze shut tightly as a series of higher-pitched moans left his parted lips.  
  
“Oh, fucking hell…”  
  
Dom didn’t stop, just increased his pace as the profanity slipped from Matt’s lips, and he had vague recollections of something about a sensitive spot inside men that was intensely pleasurable. The way that Matt’s body trembled and writhed beneath his own told Dom he’d probably found it, and this was somewhat of a relief because he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The sensations of Matt’s skin upon his own, coupled with the noises he made and the way he looked underneath Dom, was just becoming too much, he wasn’t going to be able to hold on.  
  
Turning his head, Dom pressed his lips close to Matt’s ear again, his breaths hard and fast now.  
  
“Like this?” Dom asked, almost whispering. “Is this how you like it?”  
  
Matt let out another choked groan and looked back at Dom with dark eyes.  
  
“Oh…yes…like this, Dom…”  
  
Dom moved his hand in faster, pressing strokes, concentrating on the head of Matt’s erection, and invoking a shaking in Matt’s legs. Matt took in a few sharp breaths, eyes squeezing shut again for a moment.  
  
“I’m going to…”  
  
Dom nodded, trailing kisses across his cheek to arrive at his mouth, sealing them in a brief, breathy kiss. He rolled his hips faster, deeper, driving into Matt with all he could muster, and matching his rhythm with the hand that worked Matt around front.  
  
“Just feel me…” Dom murmured. “This is how it feels when I’m fucking you.”  
  
After another couple of shuddering pushes backward, Matt’s body tensed and a startled cry escaped his lips, orgasm tearing through him. Dom gasped as he felt Matt tighten around him as he came, the hot, pulsing squeeze triggering his own climax and he groaned, clutching Matt hard in his hand. He felt his groin wrenching, throbbing as his body shuddered with unadulterated bliss, the wonderful sensations flooding him and making him cry Matt’s name with abandon. He rode the waves of pleasure, holding it himself for as long as he could, and drawing out Matt’s orgasm with the press of his hand.  
  
Slowly, the feelings began to ebb away and Dom found his strength drain, his limbs feeling heavy and shaky from all the effort. He relaxed down onto Matt a little, but didn’t pull out. It felt too good, too comfortable where he was, fit snugly inside Matt this way, and he noticed that strange tug at his heart again.  
  
Dom reluctantly released his grip on Matt’s wrists and the length now softening in his sticky hand. Not even caring that they were making a complete mess of the couch, Dom wiped his hand on the cushions and then settled himself to lie down on top of Matt’s damp, trembling body. A wide, sloppy grin began to spread itself across his face as he listened to Matt breathing hard beneath him, his own heartbeat thudding itself rapidly against Matt’s back.  
  
As he tilted his head slightly, his eyes slowly met Matt’s wide ones, a similar smile twitching at the corner’s of his mouth too. Matt swallowed, still trying to catch his breath and Dom reached up with one hand to tangle his fingers in the ends of Matt’s dark, now completely messy locks. He pressed a gentle kiss against the back of Matt’s neck, breathing in deeply, closing his eyes, and then exhaled loudly.  
  
“Is that what you meant, then?” Dom asked coyly, stifling his laughter.  
  
Matt’s body shook underneath him as he chuckled, eyes dancing.  
  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what I meant.”


	11. Epilogue

Dom awoke the next morning to a persistent knocking at his hotel door. There was a soft grunt and then the shifting of a body next to him in the bed, the figure rolling over to slide a warm hand across his belly and pull him closer. His heart skipped a few beats as he quickly remembered where he was, who he was with, and what had happened the night before.  
  
Dom turned his head to survey the ruffled, sleepy head of Matt snuggled up next to him and couldn’t help the large, sloppy grin that spread itself across his face. It was almost surreal to think he had this man, his best friend for so many years, now in bed with him as his lover. If he’d been someone else hearing about everything that had happened between them the night before, he never would have believed it. But it _did_ happen, and it _was_ Matt that he had, half asleep, in an affectionate embrace.  
  
His eyes wandered over the messy, dark locks and beautiful, restless features of the frontman, and Dom felt like he was looking at him for the first time. He took in the sharp lines of his defined bone structure, and slightly strange contours of his nose, before being drawn to the delicious, pink softness of his lips. Dom felt his heart and body burn as he watched Matt, never before seeing him so intensely or realising what a stunning figure he really was. He wanted to kiss that mouth again, feel the smooth skin under his hands and draw out the wonderful, pleasured noises from that throat, as he had done all last night.  
  
Dom had thought after the fervent shag, that would have been it, and Matt would have just left him to it, to never speak of it again. But instead, much to Dom’s surprise, they’d held each other and talked for a long time, no expected awkwardness present at all. Then they’d retired to bed and resumed the curious, passionate exploration of each other’s bodies. He felt his cheeks flush and groin stir at the memory of Matt’s eagerness to know him, touch him everywhere possible, and evoke such agonised, delighted sounds he wasn’t even aware he could make.  
  
But it wasn’t just physical, Dom had come to realise over the course of the night, because there was something else there between them; a passion and affection that ran deeper than just animal attraction. As he looked at Matthew, sprawled haphazardly across his hotel bed, his heart jumped into his throat and his mind whispered to him what exactly it could be. He closed his eyes for a moment, pulse racing, and tried to push those thoughts out of his head for now. It was too soon to be thinking such heavy, significant things, after only one night spent together. He needed to take this slowly, and let himself adjust to the new change in their relationship first.  
  
Dom gently extricated himself from Matt’s warm limbs and slid carefully out of bed, in order to respond to the continued tapping at his door. Stumbling awkwardly on tired legs and clad only in his boxers, he rubbed at his eye and ran a hand through his no doubt bedraggled hair. He swallowed and stretched his neck as he reached the door, turning the lock and opening it slightly to peer around.  
  
He was met with the amused features of his other band mate, Chris, who looked cleaned up and dressed casually ready to face the day, unlike himself. Dom grinned and opened the door fully, scratching at his head with his other hand and yawning.  
  
“Thought you were never gonna bloody answer, you slack bastard,” Chris said with a smile. “Figured you might be feeling a bit rough after last night.”  
  
Dom shook his head, unable to suppress the guilty, knowing smile that twitched at his lips and he looked away in case his eyes revealed a little too much of last night’s events.  
  
“No, didn’t end up drinking a lot after all,” he replied, clearing his throat.  
  
Chris nodded and then motioned down the hall with a flick of his head and eyes, hands in his pockets.  
  
“Wanna come down for breakfast then? Me and Tom were going to head over in a bit before they stop serving,” he asked. “Tom went off to wake up Matt but said the lazy fucker wouldn’t answer his door at all, and his mobile’s turned off. Maybe he ended up getting lucky later on last night, and isn’t even in there.”  
  
Dom coughed, feeling a blush creep it’s way up his neck and burn at the tips of his ears.  
  
“Oh, wait, he stayed here for a bit, didn’t he? After…uh…what you told him,” Chris continued awkwardly. “So…how did that go…?”  
  
He looked at Dom with wary gaze, shifting uncomfortably and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Chris hadn’t been exactly happy when he’d found out what had happened between Matt and him those years ago, and Dom really didn’t know he would take it if he knew what had transpired last night afterwards.  
  
“Well…um…not as bad as you’d think, actually,” Dom started, trying to be as vague as possible.  
  
He watched Chris, confused for a moment, as he heard the click of a door opening and Chris’s wide eyes became riveted to something behind him in the doorway. Dom saw his whole body tense and gaze fix on whatever was moving from left to right behind him, his mouth dropping open a little. Dom swallowed and felt his stomach twist, turning his head to see what he already knew Chris was looking at; Matt.  
  
Matt had padded out unashamedly from Dom’s bedroom, also only wearing boxers, hair dishevelled, cheeks flushed, and crossed the room behind him to head toward the kitchen. He let out a noisy yawn, stretching his lithe body that Dom couldn’t help but rove his eyes over in want, and then began to rifle through the cupboards for something.  
  
Dom felt fear rush through him and knew he was blushing furiously now, though there was probably little point in trying to bullshit his way out of this one. Chris had nearly always been able to tell when he was lying, and Dom was still half-asleep and panicked that he couldn’t think of any decent excuses anyway.  
  
Matt just continued on, pulling mugs and teabags out of the cupboards and filling up the kettle, running a hand through his completely messy locks. Dom felt his heart warm and stomach flutter at Matt’s completely nonchalant attitude, clearly not bothered with Chris finding out what had happened between them.  
  
“Did you want to come in for a cuppa, Chris?” Matt asked, turning his head to look at them both in the doorway. “I’ve put enough on for the three of us. If that’s cool with you, Dom?”  
  
Chris had still said nothing, and Dom would have laughed at the expression on his face, if he hadn’t been so anxious. He’d never seen Chris look so bloody shocked and incredulous in the entire time he’d known him, and they’d done some pretty weird and fucked up things over the years.  
  
“Y-Yeah, that’s fine,” Dom replied, his voice cracking and cheeks still burning.  
  
Matt grinned affectionately at him and then gave him a cheeky wink, making Dom’s heart skip a beat. He wandered over to the two of them at the doorway, and snaked a warm hand around Dom’s back, pressing his fidgeting fingers at Dom’s waist. Dom’s breath hitched at the tender contact, and felt his skin burn all over as Matt’s chin came to rest on his shoulder, staring at Chris.  
  
“Earth to Chris! Yes, no??” Matt repeated, the smile evident in his tone.  
  
Dom watched as Chris’s boggled eyes travelled to the placement of Matt’s hand at his waist and then back up to Matt’s face, evidently not comforted by the expression he found there either.  
  
“No. I’m going to find Tom. For breakfast,” he finally replied, words clipped and strained. “I’ll see you later.”  
  
And with that, he turned, still with wide eyes and tense body, and made a hasty retreat down the hall to the lifts. Dom swallowed and shut the door, Matt erupting with an insane giggle as he did so. Dom turned to him, shaking his head, and face still flushed.  
  
“That was fucking evil,” Dom said, grinning. “You trying to give him a bloody heart attack?”  
  
Matt just continued to laugh, sliding his arm further around Dom’s waist to pull him close, his skin hot and smooth against Dom’s. Dom could feel Matt pressing into his groin, using the morning rush of hormones to his advantage, and not at all trying to hide it.  
  
“He’s going to find out eventually, so better sooner than later, I think,” Matt growled, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Besides, I don’t think I can keep my hands off you long enough to worry about what everyone else is going to think.”  
  
Matt captured him in a deep kiss, triggering that rush of endorphins in Dom’s body again, and he slid a hand around the back of Matt’s head to hold him as they kissed. His other arm slithered its way around Matt’s waist to brace his back with splayed fingers, enjoying the feel of Matt in his arms again, pulse racing.  
  
When they broke apart, Dom found himself rendered breathless by the intense interaction, his heart pounding in his chest at the way Matt gazed back at him. It wasn’t just desire reflected in those icy depths, there was another guarded emotion lingering there, that particular _something_ Dom had felt in himself earlier. That fondness, that connection, that utter adoration for another human being that went beyond friendship and physical attraction.  
  
That… _love_?  
  
Shit, it couldn’t be, could it? It was too much, too soon, to be already thinking that, feeling that way about a person he’d only just slept with the night before. Of course you could fall in love with someone without sleeping with them, but Dom had never thought about Matt in that context before. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, because he’d just been lying to himself about everything all these years, so maybe it was possible he’d fallen in love and never noticed it.  
  
As Dom looked back at Matt, dark hair dishevelled and brilliant smile on his lips, he felt his heart soar and slipped a hand up to cup Matt’s cheek tenderly. Just for a little while more, Dom needed to pretend, to save his own sanity and not become overwhelmed by these powerful feelings that were simmering just below the surface.  
  
“Yeah, I already knew what a horny pervert you were before, and now I’m going to be the one that bears the brunt of it, aren’t I?” Dom replied, grinning. “What have I gotten myself into?”  
  
He pressed a teasing kiss against Matt’s mouth, his lips capturing Matt’s bottom one before diving his tongue in briefly to probe the soft, wet depths. His breaths caught in his throat at the sound this drew from Matt, and he felt his body trembling, elated that he was the one to make Matt feel this way.  
  
“Deep fucking trouble,” Matt giggled after they broke apart. “And I’m not going to let you get out of it.”  
  
He flashed Dom another dazzling smile before pressing him back against the door and sealing his mouth over Dom’s, his kisses heavy and sweet. Dom felt his head spin at Matt’s words, and the sensation of his mouth and body beginning their assault on him once again. And as Matt tore his lips away to trail kisses along his cheek to his earlobe, murmuring softly, heavily in his ear, “you’re all mine”, Dom could only think one thing.  
  
 _I am._


End file.
